You Won't Get Away With It
by PrinceVince
Summary: Their last summer before going to college and parting ways. The boys go out with a bang in Cancun. Everything seems fine until an accident occurred, where a life was taken. Or so they thought. Forced to keep it under secrecy they continued on with their lives. A year later after the accident it is resurfacing with a single text.
1. Chapter 1

**Graduation Day**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **Logan P.O.V**

"With that being said. Now is the time to do what you wanna do. Live the dream you wanna dream, and live the American Dream. If you wanna live in a box you do that. If you wanna have a family, with the white picket fence, and one or two dogs with your two or three kids goofing around in the front yard. You do that. Hannah Montana, or Miley Cyrus said it best when she wasn't a twerking sensation, when she was considered Americas sweetheart. "Life is what you make it. So make it rock." Principle Wainright said.

"She did not just say that." My best friend Carlos said to me.

"Carlos shh. It's an important speech. It probably taken her weeks to write that." I said.

"Or she just used the one she wrote last year, replace class 2013 and put class 2014 for us just to save her the stress. Plus they need to hurry it up and give me my diploma. I need to finish packing so we can catch our 5 o'clock flight. I'm so excited. I'm getting in touch with my roots." He said to me. Everything went blank sometimes my buddy says the dumbest things.

"Los, your not even Mexican, your Salvadorian. Your family is from El Salvador. Those are your roots." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"That is not the main point Logan. We are going to Cancun for two weeks. With our boyfriends isn't that just great."

"Yeah I'm gonna need this vacation. Cause soon as we get back, I gotta start my prep for Harvard." Yeah I got accepted to Harvard and that's not really surprising. I mean I get straight A's in all AP classes. If I wanna be a doctor some day than I'm going to have to go to one the best schools in the country. A vacation is definitely needed.

"-without further ado. Palm Woods class of 2014 slide show." Ms. Wainright said. The auditorium got real dark and the projector started to play. As I'm watching I just start to reminisce on all four years here at Palm woods.

I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell, soon to be Dr. Logan Mitchell- Knight. If my boyfriend puts a ring on my finger. My friends consider me to be uptight. Neat freak. Geek, so what I'm gonna be something one day, and if you wanna make a living in America now a days your gonna have to have money. So since I already like helping people I plan on being a doctor and they get paid hella money. So yeah, easy I gonna become a doctor. Out of all my friends I have my best friend Carlos Garcia. My one true best friend out of all of them.

Carlos, sweet little Los. Now people really can't see why we are so close and all. Considering the fact I'm technically a geek and all and he is into to drama and theatre. Yeah my best friend is into theatre, he can also sing. He gets all the main roles in school plays he even got a scholarship to one of the best acting schools in New York. Yeah if he doesn't make it big in acting or singing. I don't know what else he will be able to do. Not calling him stupid but, he isn't the brightest light bulb in Palm Woods high. If that acting thing doesn't work out for him he can always live off his boyfriend James.

James as in James Diamond. Captain of the football team. Homecoming and Prom king for both junior and senior year of high school. I really wouldn't consider James a friend. More like an associate or an acquaintance. I only put up with him only because he is dating my best friend. If it wasn't for Carlos, me and James wouldn't even get along. Or maybe he would still be an acquaintance considering he is best friends with my boyfriend Kendall.

I get all flushed when I think about him. Kendall he is like an all American type guy. Like they consider the nice girls like Jo the girl next door. Well Kendall is the the guy next door. Perfect in every way. It really sucks because are relationship is gonna be really put to the test this summer and I'm not ready. Due to the fact he is a hockey player. Well the captain, he got a scholarship to Michigan State due his skill in hockey. So we are gonna be pretty far apart. We would only see each other on Christmas and holiday breaks. It's gonna be really hard on us. I'm not ready. But I'm gonna make the best of this summer cause it is our last summer. Before we all split up. One last summer with the guys.

We started a line and moving and they were calling names. I looked out and I could see my mom and dad. Along with my little brothers Luke and Leon. Then I see Carlos's family or familia. His mom, his dad, grandmother, aunts and uncles, cousins, and his older brother who happens to be a major asshole Ricardo, or Ricky for short. Then I see Kendall's mom and little sister Katie, behind them I see the Diamond family. They were all here to support us four and see us graduate. Man my mom is crying up a storm, sometimes I even wond-

"Logan Mitchell." Oh shit that's me, I see all of our families clap and cheer but no one can top my mom. She was screaming to the top of her lungs man. This is so embarrassing but I don't care I got my diploma and I've already been accepted to Harvard. I'm living my American Dream and nobody can say shit about it.

 **After ceremony**

I saw Kendall talking to his family taking photos with them and his diploma. I ran towards them and wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck. In return he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist chuckling.

"You scared me LogieBear." He said to me. I planted a sweet passionate kiss on his lips.

"Kendall, we freaking graduated. We are high school graduates. Then in four years, probably five or six for James. We are gonna be College Graduates." I said. I didn't even notice Carlos and James walking up hand and hand.

"I resent that Mitchell, I took honors classes." He said to me.

"Yeah, freshman year and it was honors in art. Yeah you are good at drawing." My comment earned a chuckle from Kendall and Carlos.

"Whatever man. There are famous artist out there. But I'm not going to school for art. My dream is to make it in the NFL. Like Kendall is going try and make it in the NHL. While our house husbands stay home and cook." Kendall shook his head knowing James did not say the right thing.

"House husbands?" Me and Carlos say in unison.

"I'll have you know that I'm gonna be a doctor. I won't be living off of anyone. We will support each other." I said sticking my tongue out at James.

"And I'm going to be an actor. I want you to remember this day when I win a Grammy or an Oscar for playing in some type of action or drama with George Lopez. I want you to remember all of this day." Carlos said as he walked away. James soon went to go follow him.

"Logie, we have 4 hours until our flight. We need to go finish packing so we can catch it on time." Kendall said to me.

"Um okay let me just say bye to a few of my friends, and my family is gonna wanna take more pictures. so twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes." He reassured. "I'm trying to beat traffic.

"Got it twenty minutes." I left Kendall and returned to my family getting hugs and kisses from my mom and grandparents. Smug faces from my little brothers man this was just perfect.

"Mom, I'm going to to go say bye to Camille and Jo." My mother nodded and I went to go say bye to two girls that I guess you can say helped Kendall and I come to terms about our sexuality. In return we helped them two. If you don't get my drift, they're lesbians.

"Oh my god Logan. We are gonna miss you so much." Camille said a little bit more excitedly than she usually does.

"Yeah we really are. I hope you get everything that goes for. You too girls love you guys." I said we did a little group hug and I was in my way. In the corner of my eye was Dak. I could see him blowing kisses at me and winking at me. I just kept walking I'm not gonna entertain it only because Kendall would find out and try to kill him. We don't need that, Kendall was a sweet guy but in his words 'disrespect what is mine, there is a problem.' I said my byes to the rest of the Palm Woods class like the Jennifer's, Ozzie, I even said bye to the cocky arrogant prick Jett. Man I think I'm actually going to miss high school. I walked up to Kendall's black Range Rover.

"Ready to go LogieBear?" He said.

"No not really. I'm kinda sad, were not going to see everybody anymore." I said with a pout. Kendall chuckled and lifted me up and spun me around. Does he think this is 'The Notebook'. I start to laugh with him.

"Oh my god Kendall your so corny."

"Oh shush you love it. Now take of that cap and gown, we need to get you home so we can finish packing and catch our flight. James and Carlos are already gone. We gotta catch up." He said. He then helped me with my gown then he snuck his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight and close.

"I love you Logie. You know that right?"he said I nodded and planted a sweet passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Ken. Now let's go I wanna go to Cancun already." We drove back to my house so I can finish packing we had an hour to shower, finish packing, grab a meal cause we aren't going to be in Cancun until damn near midnight. So I guess you can say we will not be parting tonight. Well I won't for that matter. We have a five hour flight. I showered, made sure I packed my deodorants and my toothbrush. Gotta get my sexy outfits. I may be a geek but I know how to attract attention. To be honest I'm the geek everybody wants to be friends with and date. I'm always invited to the hottest parties. That's were I met Kendall. At Jett Stetson's Halloween party. So much fun. But that's not important. I need to finish packing.

After I showered and ate. I had my suitcase by the door waiting for Kendall to text me. I was saying my goodbyes and my see you laters to my family.

"Hey Logie, are you and Kendall gonna make out the whole time?" My 15 year old brother Luke said. He is such a twerp man. Always love teasing people, I don't like him at all sometimes.

"Hey Lukie Poo, are you finally gonna get to first place with Madison?" I retorted.

"LOGAN!" My mom yelled. Before she even got a chance to go on I heard Kendall's car pull up in my driveway.

"Sorry mom gotta flight to catch see you in two weeks." I said as I rushed out to Kendall's car. I put my suitcase in the back of the Range Rover and hopped in the passenger side. We then picked Los and James from James house.

"I'm to pumped for this trip. Man sitting on the beach with my little Latin flare right beside me. Sipping margaritas on the beach. Jet ski's, sun tans, parasailing. Have everybody staring at my sexiness." James said as he entered the car. All I could is roll my eyes, he doesn't know what to say sometimes.

"I'm excited for all that except that last part." Kendall said earning chuckles from me and Carlos and a glare from James.

"Man whatever. Kendall your just jealous cause I can get anyone I want. Wouldn't you say Logie?" James said with his smirk. I wanted nothing more than to slap all shit out of him. I peep his game, I know what he was trying to insinuate and it was not funny in the least bit.

"Man I don't know James, I wouldn't say everyone, only Carlos has the balls to put up with your shit James. I know I couldn't, your too possessive and controlling also hypocritical." I said in all honesty.

"Yeah? How so explain?"

"Come on guys not now." Carlos said. I know he hated that me and James always fight. But I have my reasons that he will not be informed about.

"No lets. Logan inform me how I'm such an asshole of a boyfriend."

"Okay, at Jett Stetson's party last weekend, you punched a guy in the face and went crazy on Carlos because the guy was hitting on him. When you yourself love when dudes and chicks hit on you because you love the feeling of being wanted. Oh and I forgot your so insensitive because you don't even think how your own boyfriend feels watching all that go down in front of his face. Does that sum it up for you Jamie?" I said. James just glared then smiled at me. I can tell it was really fake.

"You know, it's gonna be an amazing two weeks with just the four of us. You know time to rekindle friendships. As a matter of fact I feel as if me and Kendall have grown distant since four months ago. I can't put my finger on it oh I know at Dak Zevon's party. They always have the best parties man. Something happened that night." James said smugly. I felt anger growing inside of me. I know what James was trying to do. It just shows he doesn't care for Carlos's or his so called best friends feelings.

"I honestly see no difference man." Kendall said. That cracked my heart. I need to change the subject.

"Well we have all summer for that. But since we are going to be there around midnight. What do you think we should do just for tonight?"

"Maybe we can chill in our rooms jacuzzi, have some drinks." Carlos said.

"Oh and some drinking games like, never have I ever, or truth or dare. That sounds like the perfect night. Don't you guys think?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds cool to me man."

"No." I flat out said. Me and James are going to have to have a talk. Like seriously if he keeps this up I'm going to end up shooting this asshole.

 **Cancun**

We finally landed in Cancun. It's so pretty here, well it would be prettier if it was during the day time, but it's still pretty no less. We got our bags out of the baggage claim and got James car. James I don't know why he had his car shipped here to Cancun. I think it's actually quite stupid but uh, not my car. I kinda want him to dent his car. It's nice looking BMW. I want nothing more for him to scratch this car. I don't care I want something to happen to his car. But anyway we drove to James's beach house slash condo thingy that James parents own. It was really nice.

"Okay rules are, no breaking shit and just have fun okay. We got bottles in kitchen, we got to go shopping for food and stuff but we can just order in for know. Also we got three bedrooms. Since my brother Desmond is not here you guys will take his room. While me and Los will be in my parents room." James said. I dropped my luggage in the middle of the floor.

"Do you think it's a good idea to take your parents room?" Carlos asked.

"Do you think it would be considerate to have Kendall and Logan hear you screaming all night?" Carlos face turned bright red and Kendall tried his best not to laugh. It was very considerate of James actually. The rooms where on both ends of the house so I'm pretty sure I won't hear Carlos scream.

"That was very considerate James." I said I grabbed my bags and walked to the room that we have and placed my bags down. I started to unpack but I was interrupted by a hand that was groping my ass. I instantly smirked.

"Kendall can we at least unpa-" I stopped in mid sentence because I realized that it wasn't Kendall. I punched James right in the shoulder and smirked into my assault. As if my punch didn't phase him.

"Aww Logie, I thought you liked stuff like that." He said still smirking. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him closing the space in between our bodies. As I'm trying to break away from him I failed to hear Carlos walk into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Logan's clumsy ass was unpacking and he lost his footing. Be careful next time Logan." He said smirking. I wanted nothing more to slap him in the face but then Carlos would ask why I did that, then Kendall will eventually ask cause he would gain knowledge of me slapping him. Then I would have to eventually reveal something I wanna keep hidden and out of my life. This is gonna an interesting two weeks.

 **A/N: leave a review,**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Accident**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **A/N: The flashback included is still in Logan's point of view but it is his point of view at that particular. Not the present.**

 **Logan P.O.V**

I woke up in the bed by myself, in Cancun. The sun is blazing through our rooms window just shining right down on me. I look at the clock it read 10:45, great not only did I wake up by myself but I woke up early than I wanted to. I threw one of Kendall's shirts on and just walked out in the hallway with that and my boxers. I walked down to the living room and saw nobody there. I walked to the refrigerator to pull out a water bottle then I heard footsteps. I turn around to reveal... James. If their is a God. He is playing cruel jokes on me.

"Where is Kendall?" I asked him. He was looking at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes. This was really uncomfortable. I grew irritated with him and his shenanigans.

"Umm... Hello. Where is Kendall?" I asked again.

"He went out jogging on the beach and to the gym to work out." He said still staring at me.

"And Carlos?"

"He went to go to the market. We made a list before you woke up. He actually left 5 minutes ago." He said. I didn't wanna ask but it seemed necessary.

"How long ago did Kendall leave?"

"20 minutes." Great. Just fucking great that means they won't be back for a little while. And I bet James fucking Diamond was anticipating that. I started to walk out of the kitchen and was blocked bye James arm.

"Where you going? He asked. I looked up at him with the face the just described 'really'.

"Back to my room." I said as I tried to remove his arm and he grabbed me again and pinned me up against the refrigerator putting both hands on the refrigerator blocking my way.

"You don't wanna talk to me?" He said smirking. Okay I've had enough. This is not okay he is gonna fuck up everything for me and himself this is not what we are gonna do. I plan to be married to a hockey player and I'm a doctor. While Carlos is living in LA married to James who is a NFL player for whatever team he chose to play on in California. He is just trying to ruin everything. I pushed him off of me. He gave me another smirk. I swear to god before I die I'm slapping this dude.

"Why do you keep doing that? Your making me uncomfortable?" I said angrily.

"Cause I can." Was his only response.

"No you cannot. It is not okay. What the fuck do you want to know from me?" I said now yelling.

"Gimme another shot." He said. Excuse me. No just no. Me and James went out in like 8 grade for like two weeks. Mind you we were both in the closet. It was the worst two weeks of my life. I don't wanna go through that again. Jesus no. Lord no. Just no.

"James no. I love Kendall. I don't love you I never have so get that thro-"

"Who said anything about love? I wasn't referring to that."

"Then what were you refer-" oh hell no. My eyes widened because I knew exactly what he was referring too. This mother Fucker will not quit. Why can't he just be happy with Carlos. Why does he have to be such an ass. I'm tired of this instead of slapping I'm punching this douchebag. I punched him in the arm again. Once again he seemed unbothered.

"I'm not doing that again. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place." I said walking away. He followed.

"But it did. And you didn't stop yourself. I actually remember you screaming my name." I went to punch him again but he just dodged it and grabbed my arm and brought me close to him.

"I was fucking drunk. You caught me in a week moment and you know it." I said glaring at him.

"That doesn't take away from the fact you loved it?" He was pitching to the wrong field here. If he even thought I was gonna do that to Kendall he is stupid. And the shit he was saying was not helping his case.

"James why? Why me? What about Carlos? Don't you love him?"

"I do. But he will always be there no matter how much I fuck up. It something I come to terms with and I take full advantage of that." He said smirking. Oh my goodness this smirk is like nails on a chalkboard to other people. It sickens me and it just infuriates me.

"Your sick." I said.

"Logan, just let me tap that more time. You will enjoy it just like last time but you will be sober." He said. That did it. I kneed him in the groin and He hunched over in pain. Then I mushed his face away from me and went to my room.

"Logan it will happen again. I see how you get all hot and bothered when your around me. When you realize Kendall isn't man enough man I'm right here." He said as I continued to walk away. I closed my door and went on the bed and just say there and think. I need to tell Kendall but he won't forgive me he absolutely hates cheaters. His dad cheated on his mom numerous times and his dad didn't even care that he was in the house. Kendall saw and heard every whore that his dad slept with. I can't tell him. I don't wanna lose him. Then I started to think about that dreadful day. I hated thinking about because this is the day that I betrayed my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time. But this was a time before I disliked James. This is the day I found out who he really was.

 _Flashback!_

 _I just had to get out. Like literally I cannot deal with my mom and dad arguing again. It's just ridiculous. Just get a fucking divorce already they're just making it worst for everyone. Luke is always getting angry, much like myself but who has to be the one to take care of Leon. He is the one always crying when my parents fight. So I had to get out to prevent all of this. Today is not the day like at all. Kendall is with his mom and sister visiting his grandparents for his grandmothers birthday. BirthDAY. It should only be one day but no they've been there for a week, and they are staying another week. I guess Ms. Knight misses her parents and Minnesota. But that's not the point. Kendall should be here I'm going crazy. Not only that I got midterms this week. All AP classes. Hella stuff to study for. So not fair. Then Carlos and his group of theatre friends are all went to a movie set in San Fran just to get the hang of staying on Que. So I'm here sitting on this fucking swing set at 1:00 in the morning going into Saturday. Phone off so nobody can contact me, pissed off to no end. This day can't get any worse._

 _"Hey Logie." I stand corrected. I turn around to reveal Dak. This is just fantastic._

 _"Hey Dak. What do I owe the pleasure?" I said with an irritated tone._

 _"Your so cute when you talk like that." He said. I'm so tired of this. I'm just about to tell Kendall and get this over with so Kendall can just kick his ass._

 _"You know Kendall will kick your ass if he hears that your talking to me again." I said trying to get him to go away._

 _"I don't see Kendall here. And plus you won't tell him." He said as he sat in the swing next to me._

 _"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I asked._

 _"Cause you know that Ms. Knight will ground his ass and you won't get to see him. Remember that one hockey game where he fought the other teams goalie. Ms. Knight grounded him for like three weeks. Ms. Knight doesn't play those games." What the hell Dak. What do you do with your life than trying to get to me and irritating Kendall. He then began to get up and push me on the swing._

 _"Plus, if you really wanted to tell Kendall. You would've done so already." He whispered in my ear. He started to push me and then that's when it started to get weird. He felt him kiss me on my neck._

 _"Dak. Stop I'm with Kendall."_

 _"Kenny doesn't have to know." He said._

 _"You and Kendall are on the hockey team together. That is not okay, plus the hockey team talks. They always talking about how they smashed Jennifer Williams or Jennifer Jacobs. I will not be the talk of the locker room especially with one of the guys I love is also within the same locker room." I said._

 _"Look Logie, I don't see you stopping me so I see it as a full on go." He said as he went for my neck again. I struggled to get free. He was a little bit stronger than me._

 _"I will scream Dak." I said to at least get him off me._

 _"I'd expect you to. I'm a bit large down there." Of course that wouldn't work now I was getting upset cause he is stronger than me and I'm beginning to hyperventilate. I'm getting really upset. Oh my goodness he is groping my ass. This is not oka-_

 _"Hey. Leave him alone." I heard James say. Oh thank god. Never have I been so happy to hear my best friends boyfriend voice. James to the rescue._

 _"Look Diamond. I don't want any trouble, I just wanna bust a nut. And Logan was the nearest think to hump." He said I scoffed in disgust. I'm not some whore that you can just bust a nut on. Ugh I hate that saying. It really knows how to make a person feel special. Not._

 _"Dak, leave. I have no problem being a substitute for Kendall. I'll be glad to kick your ass." James said. Dak just chuckled and put his arms up as a surrender and backed._

 _"Alright Diamond. I'll go. See you later Logie." I just glared at him. He left the park and walked down the street._

 _"Logan?"_

 _"What?" I said._

 _"What the hell are you doing out here all by yourself? Be thankful it was only Dak who came up to you. Why are you out here all by yourself this late?" He said. I hate that James and Kendall are so over protective of Carlos and I. Me and Carlos are short, and a little delicate but hey we can pack a punch._

 _"I can ask you the same thing." I said crossing my arms and stubbornly looking at James._

 _"Well your mom called my mom while she is on a business trip. Guess where she is at?" He said._

 _"I don't know San Diego?"_

 _"No in New York. Your mom called my mom at 4:00 o'clock in the morning, New York time. Just so my mom can call me bitching at me to go find you."_

 _"How did you know to look here?" I asked. I'm so confused on how he knew where I was._

 _"I didn't, I only drove through the neighborhood, they next three left and the through in the right. And the school. In all honesty I was just about to give up and drive home. Thank god I didn't." He said._

 _"Yeah, thank him."_

 _"Now your turn. Why are you out here?"_

 _"Well. It's been a real stressful week for me. I miss Kendall and Carlos. I have midterms to study for. Dak is always bothering me. Then to top it all off my parents keep fighting over the dumbest things. It's affecting me and my brothers and it's getting really annoying. They just need to get a divorce already. Make it better for everyone else." Ugh I've been tired of holding that in all day._

 _"How long have you been out here?"_

 _"What time is it?" I ask._

 _"2:10"_

 _"4 hours and 10 minutes." I said. I really don't feel like going back home. I'm so tired of them always fighting and I just need a stress reliever right know._

 _"I'm guessing you don't wanna go home. Wanna stay at my house, I got a great stress reliever at my house." He said._

 _"Oh yeah and what's that?" I said interested._

 _"A big bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey with our names on it. I need a drinking buddy. I've been lonely without my Los. He hasn't been texting me back he is so infatuated with Channing Tatum. He's distracted." He said pouting I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You know I heard Channing Tatum is bisexual, and he loves Hispanic boys." I said cheekily._

 _"Haha funny. Very funny Mitchell. He said sarcastically. "Now are you gonna be my drinking buddy for the night. And you might wanna tell your mom your staying at my house. Your not going home drunk of your ass and getting me in trouble."_

 _"I'll just text Luke to tell mom I'm staying. I'm not going back home."_

 _"So you down?" He asked._

 _"I need a stress reliever. Let's go." As we got in James car I texted my brother and got the response 'K'. In the back of my mind I was thinking no don't do this. Bad idea. But I didn't care._

 _I needed to be relieved and since Kendall is not here. Than my next option is Jack Daniels and my good friend James Diamond._

 _We arrived at the Diamond residence and entered the house._

 _"Where we doing this?" I asked._

 _"In my room. I don't want any trace of alcohol in the rest of the house. My mom is like a bloodhound." He said._

 _"That couldn't be anymore true." I said in all honesty. One time Carlos dropped a cheese curl on Mrs. Diamond's all white couch and she yelled from upstairs saying I know you idiots aren't eating in my living room. Let's just say I ran home after that. I didn't want that cheese curl traced back to me in anyway._

 _"Let's go." Me and James went upstairs with red cups in our hands. It seemed all innocent until after our third shot. Yeah we were taking big shots of this whiskey. The burning sensation going down my throat intensely each time._

 _"We should play a game." He said._

 _"What game?"_

 _"Truth or dare." He said._

 _"I'm game." I loved this game. A friendly, drunken game of truth or dare. What could go wrong?"_

 _"Kay. Logan. Truth or dare?" James said smirking. I smirked right back James isn't winning this game._

 _"Truth." I said._

 _"Do you love your Ken Doll?" I blushed instantly. Just thinking about him._

 _"Of course I do. That's my Ken doll, and I'm his LogieBear." Me and James both started chuckling._

 _"Okay Jamie, truth or dare?"_

 _"Dare, cause I'm dangerous." He said. I started laughing again._

 _"Okay, break your lucky comb." I said. I knew that was a low blow but hey, I wanna win._

 _"No fair Logan, we can't go for personals."_

 _"I guess you wanna lose than. Are you going to forfeit?" I challenged._

 _"Okay I see we are playing dirty. Fine, this is war." James grabbed his comb and snapped it in half. My eyes widened, I didn't really think he would do it._

 _"Let's just cut to the chase no truths. Only dares." I say._

 _"Your so on. I dare you to strip all the way to your underwear." I just glared and gave in. I'm not letting James win this game. So I stripped all the way down to my undies. And isn't it just great that I'm wearing my batman underwear that Kendall loves._

 _"So those are the underwear Kendall loves so much?" He did not just say that._

 _"Screw you Diamond."'I said laughing taking another swift of my drink._

 _"I dare you to do the same." Maybe I shouldn't of said that cause James started stripping and did a dance that was quite arousing. Revealing that he was wearing a pair of tight white Calvin Klein boxers._

 _"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" He said._

 _"Let's." James went downstairs and came back up with some strawberries, Hershey's chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He then laid down and drizzled the syrup all on his 6 pack with some whipped cream._

 _"This for sure will make you lose. I dare you to like all of the whipped cream and chocolate sauce off of me all the way to the strawberry in my mouth. Then take the strawberry out and eat it only using your made me break my lucky comb I'm getting revenge." He then put the strawberry in his mouth, then put the whipped cream and chocolate syrup on it. Then motioned for me to begin. I wasn't letting him win, but I need to come up with a better dare. I started near the hem of his boxers. Started licking making sure I get every bit of chocolate and whipped cream. I licked all the way up to his collarbone. Licked up his chin. I licked the strawberry clean then bit it leaving the rest in James mouth. Then I used my mouth to take it out of James mouth._

 _"Mind helping me Jamie. Hold the strawberry by its leaves with your teeth." He nodded. I then proceeded to eat the rest of the strawberry my lips grazing James lips in the process. Then I felt something that wasn't the strawberry. It was James tongue. I started to kiss back. The alcohol is really not helping, it's making me do scandalous deeds. But at the moment I didn't care. I needed James to clear my head at the moment so I decided to make it more interesting and mounted James straddling him. I started fisting his hair and in turn he started groping my ass and bucking his hips. I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. I see why Carlos loves looking into his eyes. But Kendall's were better. That emerald green gets me every time. I then removed James boxers. His dick was rock hard by then. Wow Kendall beats him here too. I started to chuckle._

 _"What's so funny Mitchell? Get on with it." James commanded, grabbing of fist full of my hair and shoving his dick in my mouth. I started to choke on it, then got the hang of it. I then put chocolate sauce on it to make it better. Seemed as if James enjoyed it._

 _"Unhh Logan, don't stop." He said. I then stopped and James picked me up and removed my batman undies. He placed his fingers near my mouth. I started to suck on his fingers to get them lubricated. He then lines them up with my asshole. I was anticipating his intrusion. He then slammed all the way into me. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that bad. Whenever Kendall did that it felt as if I was getting ripped in half but when James did it it was just. Enh. He started slamming into me hitting my prostate over and over again._

 _"J-James, fuck me! Fuck me harder!"_ _I said. I felt myself getting close and I soon came all over our stomachs. Then James soon followed and came deep inside me filling me to the brim. We then both fell on the bed out of our breaths. We then both fell asleep._

 _Next day!_

 _I woke up with a major headache. This is so not okay. Wait this isn't my room, I started to panick. Wait why am I naked. Oh no no no no this isn't good. I started getting my clothes on then I realize something. I know this bedroom. Oh no, please no ple_

 _"I was wondering when you where going to wake up." I turn around to see James smirking eating an apple._

 _"Oh my god James. Did we fu-"_

 _"If your gonna say fuck then yes. Best fuck of my life. Who knew Logie, geek Logie can be such a freak in the sheets." He said chuckling, I don't get why he thinks this is funny. We both just betrayed our boyfriends and our best friends._

 _"James how can you laugh? This is serious."_

 _"I am serious. I'm kinda mad Kendall bagged you first. Man if I knew you were gonna be like this I wouldn't of broke up with you in middle school. Damn you were great, from the blowjob to the fucking just amazing." Just for the record he did not break up with me I broke up with him. But that is not the point._

 _"Your talking as if you planned this." I said glaring._

 _"I did, and I get a bonus 200 bucks." He said. I'm sorry what._

 _"Excuse me? What did you just say?"_

 _"Me and Dak made a bet and know he owes me 200 bucks." I saw red he is basically saying he planned to fuck me. When I'm dating his best friend and he is dating mine. I just can't right know. I put the rest of my clothes on tears on the brink of exiting my eyes. Then I felt him come up and pat my shoulder. I just turned and kneed him in the groin then punched him right in the jaw._

 _"You disgusting, sick, pig faced, fuck. You took advantage of me at a low moment. You fucking sicken me." And with that I'm out the door._

 _End of flashback!_

That is the reason I don't really like James. He betrayed me and he broke my trust, Carlos trust and Kendall's trust. But I did the same as well. But the difference between him and me is I regret, he thrives off of it. The only reason I haven't really expressed my pure dislike for him is because I don't want Carlos or Kendall finding out. None of us have time for this. But I do plan on telling him. When we are old and frail and our sex life is dead. And all we will do is argue and cuddle and watch old the shows together. But for now I'm keeping my mouth shut. James better do the same as well.

A couple hours later Carlos came back with a whole bunch of groceries. James picked Carlos up and Carlos wrapped his legs around his waist. James started to smirk at me without Carlos looking at me and I just got upset.

"I'm gonna go walk on the beach. Leave you guys alone." I said a little bitterly I hope Carlos didn't peep that. I went to go walk on the beach and I sat in the sand and watched the waves. I failed to hear someone approaching me from behind.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos said. I gave a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little irritated."

"With James?" He asked. Yes, but I'm not gonna let him know that.

"No with myself. I really don't wanna talk about it right now." I was really upset. Every time I look at Kendall or Carlos I think about me betraying them.

"Logan, if it's something serious, you can tell me. We are best friends for a reason." I almost wanted to cry when he said that. I feel so bad and I wanna tell I can't. If I do I will ruin what me and Kendall have. I know it's selfish but Kendall is the only thing that has made me happy since like forever.

"Carlos seriously, it's nothing." He gave me a look that just describes really.

"I know your lying, but okay. If you don't wanna tell me than fine." He said he started to walk away then stopped and came back.

"By the way, we are going to coco bongo tonight. So dress sexy so Kendall can get excited." In scoffed at that. I always know how to keep my boyfriend excited.

"I don't think I need help doing that." I said.

"Yeah, you can learn something from me." As if, I keep your boyfriend excited without even trying. Oh my goodness I can't believe that just popped in my head.

"Yeah, sure thing Los." I said. He smiles cheekily and walked back to the beach house. This is gonna be an interesting.

Kendall returns hours later. All sweaty and what not. He just walks and tries to hug me.

"Umm no. Go take a shower. Your all sweaty and stinky." I said. He started to laugh.

"Well I gotta keep you entertained. I got competition here. Some slick handsome Mexican is gonna take you away from me." He said.

"I doubt that completely. I only have eyes for one guy. But he is a Hollywood actor who is straight. So I'll settle for you." I said cheekily. Kendall than smacked my butt hard.

"Ow. Ken." I whined.

"That was rude." He said laughing. I then jumped on him holding me by my waist.

"You want me to join you?" I asked innocently. I then felt Kendall junior stiffen from underneath me. Kendall then held me tight and ran me to the bathroom without a response. I really wasn't in the mood for sex so maybe just do handy work. Or a blowjob. Before I even got a chance to speak Kendall already has his tongue down my throat. I gently push him away, and he gave me the cutest little pout.

"Kendall, I'm really not in the mood for sex right now. Can I just, I don't know give you a blowjob to hold you over?"

"I'll take what I can get. And I'll never make you wanna have sex, it's a mutual thing." He said. That's what I loved about Kendall he always thinks about others. That's why he is so lovable. He is my Ken Doll. I leaned in the tub to start the shower. Kendall was already in his towel. I took of Kendall's shirt slowly. Earning the deepest just stare if ever seen. His eyes were so dark with lust it almost scared me. I then slide out of my boxers and went to kiss Kendall.

"Logie, do you know what you do to me?" He said. I just looked up at him and shook my head.

"Everything about you just drives me crazy. You know what, let's make our technical first day in Cancun romantic. Fuck the blow job. Let's light candles and sit in the tub, take a bath together." Kendall always made my heart feel warm. That's why sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve him. No, I know I don't deserve him cause I betrayed him. I don't deserve the good people I have in my life because I can't even be loyal to the people that I cherish the most.

"Okay." I said. I tried my best to hide my sadness within my tone of voice.

"Something wrong Logie?"

"No, let's go take our bath." I said as I went to go start our bath. I didn't even look back into his eyes because I would probably begin to cry. After the water and soap was added in he got in first then I followed. We sat in pure silence, kind of glad he did because I didn't want to hear him speak. This whole cheating thing is killing Logan. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Logie, why the sudden mood change?" He said.

"I had a bad dream. It made me really mad."

"What happened?" He asked. I'm just gonna reverse the roles.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I had a dream that you and Carlos had sex. I was mad at first, but then you were taken advantage of by Carlos cause you were going through a lot and you thought Carlos was being a good friend but he just got you drunk and had you fuck him. And you felt really bad but didn't tell me." I said. I hope he doesn't see through what I'm telling.

"If I where to do that. I hope you would leave me. I had no excuse, I feel like. There would be no excuse to cheat on someone you deeply care about. But you have nothing to worry about, your all I want." That did it. Changing the subject.

"I'm glad. But tonight Carlos said we going to some club."

"Sounds fun we should get ready don't you think?" He said.

"Yeah let's go."

Hours passed and I finally found the perfect outfit. While waiting for Kendall and Carlos to get finish getting ready, me and James sat in the living room watching me while I watched catfish. This show makes me laugh considering the fact that these people are dumb enough to do online dating. Then get into deep without meeting them on a date like what. Just utter stupidity.

"You look good Logie." James said interrupting me and my happy place. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Good enough to Jamie?" I said sarcastically.

"Mm... You have no idea. Why do you ask?" He said smirking smugly.

"Cause I want you to bite me." I said flicking him off.

"You gotta wait till Kendall and Carlos are gone for that." He said. He really irks me.

"James I swear to god I will fucking ki-"

"I'm ready." Carlos said walking into the room. Seconds later Kendall came.

"Is this like an appropriate outfit?" Kendall asked.

"More than an appropriate?" I said hugging him. We went outside to get in James BMW. I'm still hoping for a scratch, dent or something. While we drove to the club, James and Carlos were in the back making out, him letting Kendall drive with me on the passenger seat. We eventually, got to the club and the couple both parted ways. James and Carlos went left and I took Kendall right. We went on the dance floor and started grinding on each other. I feel as if we've been dancing for hours, taking my mind off of... That. We finally went to go sit down to chill out then Kendall grabbed my hand.

"Logie can you do me a favor and close your eyes." I did as I was told and then I felt him out something on my ring finger. I opened my eyes to see a ring with a silver band that said Kendall and Logan forever. I almost began to cry.

"I promise you, with this ring, that I will love and cherish you for eternity, and when the time is right. It will be replaced by an engagement ring. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Logan. If you will let me. I love you, I want us to take the world on together. As the Knights. But it all starts with this promise ring." I stared at him blankly for what seemed like hours. Trying to gather my thoughts and regain composure. I failed to notice I was crying. All Kendall has ever done was be a good boyfriend and I've been a terrible one. I've been unfaithful, not loyal, and a liar. Kendall deserves better. I then took the ring off gave it back to him and began walking out of the club.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

What the fuck just happened? Why the fuck did he just reject my love? Something is up with Logan, he has been acting all weird lately. Well all day today. Something is up and I plan to find out right know. I got up quickly to follow Logan outside. I pocketed the ring I was gonna give him, the ring was the last thing on my mind. As I'm walking through the crowd, I could see Carlos looking at me with worried eyes. I then went outside to find Logan sitting on the curb with his head in between his legs crying.

"Logan, what's wrong? I knew something was wrong all day, what is going on?" I said.

"Kendall I think we should break up." He said, I was taken back a little by his words. No not a little actually a lot.

"What?" I said trying not choke up.

"Kendall, we can't be together, it's just too much for me. I can't handle it." This isn't making any sense to me right about know.

"Logan, what are you talking about?"

"God Kendall, we just can't be together, you just ... We can't be together."

"Logie, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it. I love you, I can't bare to live without you." I said. Logan can't be breaking up with me without a concrete reason, he is not making sense, he is crying senseless. I just don't get it.

"You didn't do anything, it's me. We can't be together Kendall, I don't deserve you."

"Logan tell me what the fuck you are talking about." I said raising my voice. I was beginning to get irritated. He took a few breathes before saying anything. I began to realize we were gaining a crowd. People all over we're looking at us.

"I cheated on you." He said crying. I started to choke on my breathe, I couldn't believe what I just heard. I instantly got angry. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and chucked that bitch in to these nearest gutter with no questions asked. 200 dollars down the drain literally.

"Who the fuck is it? Who are you fucking behind my back?" I said as Carlos and James approached. I look at James and realize his whole attitude changed. One look at his face you could see fear, his eyes widened as if he was about to shit himself. I looked back at Logan who was looking at me then looked down at the ground. Really. My best friend, really Logan.

"So me and Carlos, in your dream was really you and James." I said anger raising. He then took a couple of breathes then nodded I saw red. I stormed away from Logan, and approached James the conniving, spineless bastard that he is. I said no words as I swung my fist and connected it with James's jaw. Then the crowd goes boom. Well they actually all gasped. But that's not the point.

"What the hell Kendall?" Carlos said. James was struggling to get back up to his feet.

"Take me the fuck back so I can pack and go the fuck home?" Kendall yelled. James looked at Carlos clenching his jaw then looked back at me and nodded. He got up and walked towards the car with Carlos following him and asking him what the fuck happened.

"Kendall?" I heard Logan say. I just ignored him and got in the car behind Carlos and Logan behind James who was driving. We were driving for about 15 minutes. We were eventually driving on a road closest to the beach that had no streetlights. It was completely dark. But I could pinpoint the outline of Carlos's face he didn't know what was going on.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Why is everyone so silent? Kendall why did you punch James?" I saw James look at Logan and me through the rear view mirror, and then he looked back at the road. Oh so my relationship gets to be ruined but not his. Nah it's not going down like that.

"Nothing." Logan said with tears in his eyes. That just pissed me off even more because he is the one crying when he ruined our relationship. Not okay, not okay. I've been seeing red all night and it's making me do irrational things.

"Nothing?" I said sarcastically. "You call fucking your best friends boyfriend nothing? You call betraying your boyfriend by fucking his best friend nothing. Are you fucking kidding me Logan?" I yelled.

"Kend-"

"No Logan. I don't want to hear it. Your no better than the whores my dad slept with." I saw the hurt flash across his face but I didn't care. What I didn't realize was that I outed Logan and James without even thinking of Carlos. Perhaps I should have cause he is know lunging at Logan. Carlos starting hitting Logan with lefts and rights, why Logan is trying to get away from him.

"Los baby. Please calm down." James mind you is still driving while Carlos is beating the hell out of Logan. I tried separating them, but Carlos pushed off me.

"Calm down? You sick fuck. Fuck you!" Carlos yelled as he punched James in the face just like I had punched him in 20 minutes ago. James starting swerving the car causing all the drinks that I failed to realize were in the car the whole time to spill all over the back seat along with my favorite jeans and Logan. The car continued to swerve until we heard a loud thud like noise that started at the head of the car and all the way to the back of the car. The tires were screeching due to James slamming in the brakes. Then there was silence. I looked at Logan his lip was bleeding a little bit. James nose was bleeding and I looked at Carlos, as he is holding his hand, he looks scared. The windshield is cracked all over.

I think we hit something.

 **A/N: I just searched up clubs in Cancun, but then I searched up the venue it doesn't look like an actual club. It looks more like where you would watch shows like fashion shows or auctions stuff like that. So when you imagine coco bongo just imagine a typical night club.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The secret dies with us**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **Logan P.O.V**

As Carlos continued to punch me I heard I loud thud and then the car came to an abrupt stop. Everyone was silent in the car. We all looked at each other, the tension was so deep in the car you can cut it with a knife. James got out of the car first to check the front of his car. He instantly went mad, started to throw a temper tantrum. I guess I got what I wanted but not the way I wanted to happen.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled. "My dad is gonna be so pissed!"

"Serves you right asshole!" Carlos yelled. James went to yoke Carlos up by his shirt, but was pushed back by Kendall. Carlos stood behind Kendall still glaring at James with his arms crossed.

"This is all your fault Carlos." James yelled.

"My fault. It's his fault." Carlos said pointing at me. "You should've chosen a different slut that wasn't my best friend, none of this would of happened." He finished.

"Hey, I'm not a slut." I shouted. This the second time someone has called me a slut tonight. James isn't even getting this much heat. Wait, he did get punched twice. But still.

"Yeah. Your not a slut Logan." Kendall scoffed. I just glared at him and walked away. James continued to get bashed by Kendall and Carlos. I have no time so I just continued to walk. My tears are on the brink of falling again. I mean I know what I did was wrong, inexcusable but I was at a weak state. That at least has to count for something. As I'm walking I see something that caught my eye. It looks like a... Oh no.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

As we all continued to argue I felt the urge to defend Carlos. I mean we both were victims who lashed out. I pretty much think James and Logan deserve what they got. Speaking of Logan where is he?"

"Where is Logan?" I asked.

"Who cares? Fuck him." Carlos yelled. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by James who was tending to his BMW.

"This so fucking sucks." James said as he decides to kick his headlight causing it to crack. "Shit" he shouts. What did we hit that is what I'm still thinking about and where is Logan? I was interrupted as I saw Logan approaching us crying more than he was before. He was silent it was as if he died inside. He wasn't even crying this hard when his secret was outed. Something was wrong.

"Why the fuck are you crying? I should be crying." Carlos shouted. Logan tried to respond but nothing came out. Me and James looked at him with concern Carlos looked at him with hatred. Logan just pointed to what he was referring to and we all approached. Logan stayed behind still crying hysterically.

"Jesus Christ!" James shouted.

"Oh my god." Carlos said with fear in his voice. I didn't know what they were talking about until I saw it. Or should I say him. We hit some man.

"Is he dead?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall go check." James said.

"Me? Why me? Your the one who was driving?" I shouted.

"Yeah, but it Carlos's fault. Plus, you've always been the leader of the pack." He yelled.

"Yeah I was. When I thought loyalty meant something between us!" I retorted back. Logan was still crying on the sideline. He was always the weaker out of the 4 of us.

"Jesus Christ I'll check!" Carlos yelled.

"Babe, you do"

"James shut the fuck up. You have no right to call me that anymore. We're done. Through." Carlos interrupted James glaring at him. James just stood there silent. Carlos slowly approached the mans body to investigate. I slowly approached from behind. Carlos started to feel his wrist, I guess looking for a pulse.

"I don't feel anything." Carlos said.

"Try the neck." Logan said finally speaking up. Carlos just looked at him then went back to examining the body.

"I still don't feel anything. I think he's dead." Carlos said.

"Oh that's fucking great. Just fucking great. What was he doing out here?" James shouted

"Do you know who he is?" Logan asked.

"Yeah cause we're so popular. We are worldwide, we know everyone." James said sarcastically.

"Fuck you James. We need to call the police and get an ambulance out here." Logan said. Then Carlos begins to back away and try to walk the road. James grabbed after him.

"Hey where you going? You wanna end up like him huh?" James yelled forcefully bringing back Carlos.

"Get the fuck off of me. I'm fucking scared." Carlos shouted trying to get of James hold, but James wasn't budging.

"What are you scared for huh? The guy is dead." James yelled back.

"Your not a doctor. You don't make that decision." Logan said looking at James.

"Aren't you the smart one, Logie? Use your brain. We call the police then we are all fucked. If not all, then definitely me and Los, considering I was driving and Carlos was mad and went Rocky Balboa on our asses." James said. Logan just glared back.

"It was an accident." Logan said. I stayed silent long enough.

"Let's think about for a minute." Logan then turned towards me shocked.

"Think about what? What is there to think about? The guy was crossing the road in the middle of the night. You weren't drinking or driving?" Logan said.

"There is liquor all over the car. There is liquor all over us Logan. There is no way they won't say this wasn't a drinking and driving accident." I said back.

"Not only that we are drinking underage. Also we are tourist, officers probably won't be so lenient. I told you not to bring this bottles in the car" Carlos said looking at James.

"Okay so it's my car, I was driving, and in the dumbass who wanted to bring booze in the car. So they'll nail my ass." James said.

"That's not true."

"Logan, are you kidding? There is liquor all over us, all over the car. We're fucked." James yelled at Logan.

"No, let's just tell them the truth, from the club to now they will believe us." Logan said.

"It's manslaughter either way." I spoke.

"No Kendall don't say that. Listen, if we go to the police, yeah there will be a consequence, the guy is dead. But the consequences will be much heavier if we run and this shit gets tracked back to us. And then it will be worse if we go home and it gets tracked to us there. We are looking at an international felony." Logan said.

"Then we dump the body." James said. What the fuck did he just say. Everyone stares at James in disbelief. It doesn't sound like a bad idea to be honest.

"You lost it." Logan said. Carlos then approached him.

"Let's just pretend we were never here. If we call the police all of our lives go down the drain. All our scholarships everything. Are lives will be over Logan." Carlos said. This idea was sounding a lot better in my head.

"We can drag him to the water and dump him in. They wouldn't find the fucker for weeks by that time all the evidence that would be tracked back to us will be washed away." James said looking at Logan.

"If they even found him at all." I said. They were now all looking at me. "The currents are strong. All that power he would probably drift all the way out to see."

"I won't be any part of this." Logan said.

"Logan look I'm scared to Logan I get it. But we all have things going good for us, this-" I said motioning to the dead body and all of us. "could ruin it for all of us. I'm not like the rest of you guys. I had to grow up early and be the man of the house. I have to take care of my family, for years to come. Katie and my mom is all I got." He just stared at me in disbelief, and he was scared out of his mind. I wanted nothing more to go comfort him. But I will not he did the one thing that can't be forgiven when it came to me.

"This is your life Logan. Think about it, the guy is already dead, we go to the police, we will be dead too." James said. All the commotion was put on hold because we all noticed a car approaching. We all froze with fear.

"The car is slowing down." Carlos said.

"Kendall help me, Logan and Carlos, get rid of them." James shouted. I helped James carry the man over to the other side of the road to hide him. James then started to pretend he was throwing up.

 **Logan P.O.V**

This day cannot get any worse. Why just why did this have to happen to us. Why couldn't it happen to another group of friends. This so fucking sucks, and to make matters worse there is a car approaching, this can't get any worse.

"Is that Dak?" Carlos said. I stand corrected. This dude always happens to appear at the most awkward times. I nodded. Why is he even in Cancun.

"It's Dak." Carlos shouted he then looked at me. "Maybe you can do something to... I don't know get ride of him." Carlos said. I just glared at him as he walked away.

"Hey Logie." He said. He then gave me a look of concern. Mhm never seen this face before.

"Hey are you okay Logan. Your lip is bleeding and you look like you've been crying." He sounded caring.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine, uhh we got into an accident. James is drunk, throwing up." I said.

"Drinking and driving not a good thing." Dak said.

"Tell me about it." I said, I didn't realize Kendall was approaching. Kendall came behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey Dak, what can help you with?" Dak looked between Kendall and I then smirked.

"You can go back that direction and let me talk to Logan." He said pointing back to James and Carlos. Kendall then tightened his grip around me.

"I'll be seeing you Dak." He said. Basically sending Dak away.

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you Kendall. Bye Logie." He said to me making me blush. I gave a little wave and he drove off.

"Unbelievable." He said glaring at me. I didn't even do anything.

"I didn't do anything Kendall." I said glaring at him. I started to walk away but then I stopped and turned back.

"I get that I betrayed you, and for that I'm sorry. But you have one more time to call me a whore, a slut, or anything like it. Even if you insinuate it, I will kick you straight in dick." I said angrily then I walked away again. Kendall then came back and helped James put the mans body and the car while me and Carlos got in the back. When they got in we drove down to a peer to dump the body. The drive was really silent and you can feel the tension. So many things has happened between the four of us. I guess you can say the friendship is dead.

"It's not too late to call the police." I said. Everyone glared at me then James continued to drive. We finally got to the peer and Kendall and James carried the man to the edge of the dock.

"I don't know if I can do this." Kendall said. Finally someone other than me sees the light.

"Guys lets be rational it's not to late." I said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SHIT LOGAN." James yelled at me stepping into my personal space. Kendall then pulled me and put me behind him.

"BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE JAMES." Kendall shouted.

"Jesus Christ, I'll do it." Carlos said. As he was about to push the man in the ocean, it was like the man suddenly just got revived he reached up and grabbed Carlos by the neck of his shirt causing him to scream. James and Kendall went for him trying to pry the man off of Carlos. The attempts succeeded as they pushed him off and into the water.

"He's got my dog tags." Carlos shouted. Everyone knew that those dog tags meant the world Carlos. Those where his grandfathers who served in the army. He didn't die while in Iraq no but those tags made Carlos feel close to his grandad even though he was gone. James then jumped in the water.

"JAMES." Carlos screamed. He screamed his name repetitively but no avail James couldn't hear him. James then suddenly popped up in what seemed like forever returned to the dock. He gave Carlos his dog tags back in a ruff way causing Carlos to stumble and began to walk away. We all began to follow him back to his car.

"I say we make a pact right now. No mention of this this didn't even happen." James said. Nobody responded just stared at the ground.

"CARLOS!" He shouted. Carlos jumped and then nodded.

"I will never mention is again." He said.

"Kendall?" He said. Kendall then nodded but then he got to me.

"Logan?" I nodded.

"I wanna hear you say it." He said.

"Sure yeah, whatever." He then grabbed me and pushed me on too the care I could see anger in his eyes.

"I WANNA FUCKING HEAR YOU SAY RIGHT KNOW. THE SECRET DIES WITH US. GOT IT?" He yelled.

"The secret dies with us."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanna give a shoutout to** _ **TheLoganTrain**_ **for being my first reviewer ever. I also wanna thank the people who followed and favorited my story. It's really special to me because I'm brand new at this, and I've only known about fanfictions for almost a year. So thank you guys for the support and love. 3 3**

 **The message...**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **Carlos P.O.V**

After all that went down during our vacation. We ended up leaving Cancun early. It was torture because we had to stay an extra two days in Cancun while waiting for the day we leave. I wanted nothing more to get away from this place. I hated it here, we were suppose to come here and enjoy fun in the sun. Enjoy our last summer before we become official adults, but no instead we found out that my boyfriend is a sick pig and my best friend is a backstabbing whore. So instead of staying at the beach house, I packed my shit and went to a hotel until the day we left for our return back home. That day had to be the worst because we haven't seen each other since... The accident, and I didn't even want to look anyone in the eye. So I just plopped on my sunglasses and waited for our plane.

We eventually got home, and it was nothing but questions. 'Why are you back so early, mijo?' Or 'Did you have fun?' No I didn't have fun so I just shut everybody out. I'm not gonna let this secret kill me and what I had planned for my life. I'm going to New York and I'm gonna make it big.

 **June 31, 2015**

"Wake up, Los. You gotta be at work by nine. Get your lazy ass up." I heard Ricky call after me.

"Okay Ricky, I'm up, I'm coming."

"That's Mr. Garcia to you." He yelled again through my door causing me to scoff.

"As if, we aren't even at work bye Ricardo. I'll see you at nine on the dot. Not a minute late." I said sarcastically.

""Pieza desagradecido de mierda. Yo no sé por qué papá me hizo contratar a su culo perezoso." I heard him say as he walked down the stairs. I shouldn't be here helping my brother run my dads business. My dad owns a garage, he and my brother work on cars around town. We're pretty big here, considering the fact their doing pretty well. A lot of people come here. I woke up to read my clock that said 7:45. Ugh I hate waking up so early. I don't even know a thing about cars. My brother just says I'm eye candy just because I watch the front desk. He says that's all I'm good for. That's not true. I got up out of bed to get ready and I end up reading the calendar. Four more days. I shook my head at that tragic memory.

I bet you're wondering why I'm not in New York right know. Well it didn't work out. You see mi abuela fell sick back in El Salvador. Mi Mami, went back to help my grandad take care of her. Which reminds me I need to call them later on today. Anyway, I was only two months in New York working on fulfilling mi sueño de convertirse en un actor aspirante. But when I got that call I knew I had to come home. My dad and my brother can barely cope when my mom goes to the market for like five minutes. So I came home to basically be the wife and mom of the house. I clean after my dad and brother, that gets really annoying. I also cook make sure my family is well fed. Yeah that's my life. I guess you can call it karma. I went to take a shower and get myself ready, here it is 96 degrees outside. My dad can kiss my ass if he thinks I'm wearing that dumb work uniform. I'm not even a mechanic. I work at the front desk. So I decided on going with a black tank top and some tight jean shorts. I put in my flip flops and out the front door I go. It's 8:20 so I have time to stop and get breakfast. As I'm walking to my moms car I see a moving truck stopping right next door. Oh maybe the neighbor is hot. It sure does best Ms. Sinclair ugh, I hated her nosey ass. After the moving truck parked I see a Range Rover and a BMW drive in the driveway. I see a women exit the Range Rover. She looked hella familiar. I continued to walk to my car.

"Carlos?!" The women yelled. I looked at her and I realize who it was oh man this can't be good.

"Mrs. Diamond?" I said.

"No it's Brooke Maslow now. Me and Jack got divorced. No more Diamond for me." She laughed. "Just call me Brooke."

"Hi Ms. Brooke, it great seeing you again." I said I didn't realize the figure approaching from exiting the BMW, I turned and my eyes widened.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." She said. I looked up. My brown eyes meeting his hazel eyes. It was like eternity before one of us spoke.

"Hey Los." He finally said.

"Hey James." I replied.

"How've you been?" He said. We are so not doing this right know, I haven't seen or spoken this douchebag since... That happened. Since I found he cheated on me.

"Just dandy." I replied a bit coldly. "You?" He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uhh, I'm home for the summer vacation. You know just getting back from school. How's the acting thing?" He asked. I just looked at him with the why-are-you-here face.

"I didn't really work out. Let's just say that." I responded.

"I'm sorry to here that." He said.

"I'm sure." I saw a bit of hurt and sorry flash across his face.

"Umm, so since I'm your neighbor for the next three months, I'm thinking we should go out to lunch and catch up or something. What do you think?" Oh no. Uh-huh. Did he just? He did not. I burst into laughter in his face.

"You audacious bastard." I said still laughing. In reality it's my coping mechanism I actually wanna cry and punch him in the face one more time. But I'm not gonna do that. So I stopped laughing and looked at his hurt face again. Good he deserves this hurt.

"Nice one James. I see you're still a comedian. Haha, so funny. Well it was nice seeing your mom. I loved her. But I gotta go, I got work to get too." I said turning around and getting into my moms blue Honda Accord. I backed out my drive way and drove off towards my dads garage. This is gonna be a great 3 months. Not.

 **James P.O.V**

Well that hurt. I can't say I don't blame him for still being angry hell I would. But I'm a changed man. After hitting that guy in Cancun, I've completely changed. I'm not the same person I was back then. That cocky, slightly slow, egotistical bastard has changed to a cocky, slightly slow, and considerate bastard. I don't even think about myself as much as I used too. I don't hold things against people, just I'm different and I wanna make amends with everyone I've hurt. Especially Carlos. After all that crap happened in Cancun we all drifted our separate ways. Believe me when I tell you I've tried contacting everyone. The only person that answered my phone call was Logan. He really doesn't have a reason to hate me except for the fact I kept coming on to him. Yeah I really was a douche. It's sad to say I needed to kill someone and dump their body for me to change my ways, I walked back in the new house only to be confronted by my mom.

"Honey, what happened between you and Carlos?"

"Well let's just say, I pulled a Jack Diamond. I hurt him really bad." I said.

"Honey, there are a lot of things your father did that hurt me. The list goes one James."

"I know but I took you 15 thousand times to finally just leave. It only took him once to leave me. You never know what you really have until it's gone you know?" I said.

"You must of really hurt him bad if he resisted a Maslow-Diamond creation." My mom said. I just rolled my eyes and went to go help the movers bring in the rest of me and my moms stuff in.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

Sitting at the airport waiting for my flight to take me back to hell. I mean California, is not one of the things I wanna do right know. In all honesty, I wanna stay in Michigan and just play hockey. Yeah I got to at least achieve part of my dream since the accident that occurred. Yeah only part, the only thing missing is Logan's support. I'm not going to even lie and say I don't miss him. Cause I loved him. And I was really hurt by what he had done. I'm not even looking forward to summer break. Why? Cause I don't wanna see Logan or James. I know for sure I'm going to see Logan because we live right across the street from the Mitchell's.

" _Now boarding flight 423, to Los Angeles."_ Hell city here I come.

 _Time skip!_

That long ass flight was crucial. I hate flying back and forth, hence why I missed Christmas. I don't know, after the accident, I tried to get away from my former self. That consist of not coming home. I really didn't want to come home but it's for mom and sister. They. We'd me as much as I need them we are a complete package. I exit my cab to be basically tackled by my little sister.

"KENDALL!" Katie yelled.

"Katie bug." I responded. I've missed them so much.

"Omg I have so much to tell you. To catch you up on. Man I've missed you. How's Michigan?"

"Pretty hectic. You know hockey and all. How's high school? Just starting in all." I said.

"A guy named Philip asked me to homecoming. I got my first kiss from him and know we've been dating since. It will be a year in September." Katie beamed.

"So you gotta a boyfriend? Why is this my first time hearing of him?"

"Because you become a real douche when your over protective. And I think it will be better if you meet him yourself."

"And when will that be?" I asked half heartedly.

"Probably tonight. No lets go mom made lunch, she has been up since seven, preparing for dinner. She is so excited." With that I grabbed my bag and me and Katie entered the house to be snatched into a hug by my mom.

"My baby is home."

"Mom, jeez I'm 19, I'm not a baby anymore." I groaned.

"Oh yes you are. You shush, let me have my moment." She said hugging me tightly.

"Mom I can't breathe."

"Jeez, sorry, why don't you go get unpacked why I get lunch ready and finish dinner. We are having guest over."

"Who's coming over?" I asked.

"Philip, Katie's boyfriend and the Mitchell's." No that's not okay why. I groaned I walked up to my old bedroom and I happen to look out my window. What do I see. Jeez F.M.L. Logan looks so... Different. He isn't the bright vivid Logan he used to be. He is the dull and dark wearing Logan. He isn't the happy Logan I used to know.

"Mom? What time are they coming for dinner?" I yelled.

 **Logan P.O.V**

Finally home at last. That flight was so unethical. First of all, I was the last group of people to get on the plane. I had to sit in the middle of some big fat couple. They argued about having the window seat, they argued about what food they were going to eat. They argued about what sights they were going to see. You can tell that this was their first time in California. Probably going to watch the celebrities and shit. They got on the wrong flight cause we live nowhere near Beverly Hills. But fuck the flight. I'm finally home. I've been so irritated with school. I haven't been passing my test, My grades been slacking. To be honest I don't even know if I wanna be a doctor. Dead people scare me.

Since the accident, I've gone through a complete change. I've become a loner, depressed, dark colored wearing person. My whole personality changed. I don't even care about anyone's feelings anymore to be honest. I've gone from a bright and bubbly nerd. To an lonely, sulky nerd. I barely even speak to my family, my mom constantly is always telling me she is worried about me. I tend to lash out at people. One time I called my professor a no neck, piece of shit. I kinda wish I had my old life back, where I had Kendall, Carlos, hell even James before I found out he was an asshole. I miss the simpler days. I walk in to my house to see my little brother Leon running to give me a hug. I stiff armed him stopping him in his tracks.

"High Five." I said raising my arm up. He gave me a hurt look and then high fives me.

"Hey Logan." He said.

"Hey Leo." I said a bit half heartedly. See what I mean, I love my brothers I usually hug them but not know. I just don't like any feeling of being touched. I just like to be by myself, with my own thoughts.

"How's Harvard?"

"It's okay." I said.

"Logie?" I look to see my mom come from the kitchen to hug me. I tried to refuse but it was to late.

"How was your flight Hun?"

"Pretty aggravating. I sat in between this awful couple. I almost went crazy and yell bomb. But I didn't. I probably would've gotten arrested." My mom gave me a stern look.

"That's not funny Logan."

"I wasn't laughing." I said with a serious face. I was so serious. I thought about yelling bomb, like a hundred times on the plane.

"Well your dad is gonna be over later to see you. He is bringing his wife Miranda to come see you too." Miranda? Who the fuck is Miranda?

"Who the hell is Miranda?" I asked.

"Dads horrible wife, she is such a bitch. She is not that much older than you Logan." My other brother Lucas said coming down the stairs with his earphones in.

"LUCAS! Language. I don't care if she is a bitch. I get to call her that. Not any of you." She said pointing at me, Luke, and Leo.

"Logan go to your room, unpack, take a shower, and dress nice we are going to a dinner after your father leaves." My mom said.

"Where are we going to dinner?"

"The Knights." She said walking away. I quickly followed. I motioned for Leo to take my bag upstairs and he did so with a groan.

"Mom, why are we going to Knights? You know me and Kendall... we aren't a thing anymore." I choked out. I still tend to get emotional from time to time talking about him.

"Cause, me and Jen, have noticed along with Brooke have noticed a change in all of you. Even Sylvia, before she went back to El Salvador said that Carlos has changed. You guys were like brothers. Well besides you and Kendall. That would be weird. You guys were a packaged deal. All four of you. I just want my son back. We all do." She said looking at me. My heart broke a little I didn't know that all of us affected our families in such a way. But what we did, you ant come back from. It's my biggest regret and I don't think I can come back from that.

"What happened between you guys?" She asked. I guess I can give her half truth.

"Well, I was going through a rough time at this particular point. With finals, you and dad fucking up our family. With Kendall being gone, and at that point I kinda depended on him at such time. So many things where going through my head. Remember that day I left the house and I stayed at James?" She nodded. "Well me and James got drunk and we had sex. Thus, we betrayed out best friends and boyfriends."

"Logan." My mom said trying to walk over and hug me.

"Listen, I think it would be best if I didn't attend dinner." I said.

"Listen, Jen loves you okay. We are all excited to see you guys. You can bury the hatchet for one night. If you do this, I won't force you to spend time with the Knights anymore." I knew I couldn't win this battle so I just gave in.

"Fine. When is dinner?"

"Jen, said it will be ready by 6:00." I looked at the clock and it read 3:00. I got three hours to get ready. I really don't feel like going to see him.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs."

 _Time skip!_

My mom, myself, and my brothers were walking up to the Knights residents. My heart was thumping really fast. I haven't seen Kendall since we got back home from Mexico. My mom didn't even get a chance to knock because Ms. Jen had already opened the door.

"Joanna and fam. Come on in." She hugged my mom, then Leon and Luke hugged her, and then she had the brightest smile when she got to me.

"LOGAN!" She said excitedly.

"Hi Mrs. Knight. How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, how are you?" I took a huff.

"I'm good Mrs. Knight." I smiled half full. I was then almost tackled by Katie.

"LOGAN. Hiiii. I've missed you." She said excitedly.

"I've missed you guys too."

"You look so different. I thought you hated wearing dark clothing." Katie said. I was about to answer until, I saw Kendall approach. My eyes widened and I left the living leaving Kendall and Katie. I saw my mom helping Mrs. Knight.

"Mom. I can't do this. I'm sorry but I can't. Mrs. Knight it's really nice seeing you, but I can't."

"Logan, you promised." My mom said.

"I know what I said, but you didn't even be considerate of how I feel. I love Ms. Knight too, I really do but, you can't just say Logan will be there without even thinking about how I feel." I said walking out of the kitchens side door. I walked back to my house ignoring the yells from my mom and my brothers. I can't stand to see Kendall right know. I get back into my house and I didn't even get a chance to relax because I'm already getting a text message. It's a picture message. I was about to open it when I get a knock on the door that scared the hell out of me. I opened the door to reveal... Kendall.

"He Logan."

"Hi Kendall." The silence was killing me. It was kinda awkward. I didn't realize that my phone kept going off in my hand.

"Uhh, Logie, your phone." I snapped out of my gaze to look at my phone messages. I opened it to see news articles from an unknown number. I look closely at it and see that it's from Cancun, the articles are from Cancun. I widened my eyes when I realize what these articles are about. I choke on my breathe and tears start to appear. Then the last message pops up.

 _'I know'_

"Logan what's wrong?" Kendall snapped me out of my daze. I couldn't speak. He looked at me with concern. I looked up at him and then I just ran to my room. Ignoring his calls for me.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

First things first. I don't even wanna be here trying to comfort Logan, but mother knows best my mom says. She says I should try and talk to Logan about my feelings that's the last thing I wanna do. But she made me. Second, now that I'm here, he goes off an runs to his room like a little kid. What the fuck was that all about. Something told me just to walk away and leave it at that. But knowing Logan for so long, I know something is wrong, he only gets like this when something really bad is going on. So being the natural leader/ protector that I am I go upstairs and see what's wrong with him. I walked up to his room and opened the door to see Logan frantically looking through his room.

"Logie?" He practical jumped out the window on how bad I scared him.

"Shit! Kendall, you scared the fuck out of me." He said, with tears still in his eyes.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

"Logan, what is wrong?"

"I can't find my laptop." I looked at him with the 'really' face.

"Your crying hysterically cause you can't find your laptop?"

"No, a message I got fuck. Where the fuck is my laptop?"

"I saw a laptop on the kitchen counter when I came in." He then raced passed me and ran down the stairs.

"Logan, what are you not telling me?"

"God Kendall, just... Go home. Jeez. Why are you all up in my case." He said as he logged in to his computer. I then snatched his phone out of his hand and tried to look through his messages. He then tried to get it back but I stiff armed him in the face, gentle of course, causing him to fall in his butt.

"Kendall, give me my phone back."

"Not till you tell me what your problem is." I said, he then sprung up and tackled me to the floor trying to get his phone back. I was a little taken back by how much force he used, but I've always been stronger then Logan. I then flipped him over so now that I'm on top, pinning him down on the floor holding both of his hands above his head. We look into each other's eyes. I see fear, agony, and sorrow in his eyes. Logan is like an innocent creature I hate that he is going through so much. I began to close the space in between us. I can hear Logan hitching is breathe cause he knew what's was going to happen. I then close my eyes to and inch in only to be knee'd in the groin. Logan than scurried away to grab his phone. What on earth is he hiding from me I thought. But then the pain soon took that thought out of my head.

"Kendall, please leave me alone. Why are you even here?" That kinda hurt.

"My initial plan was to come talk to you about how I feel. On us. But know I wanna know what's on your phone. Logan what the fuck are you hiding? And before you try to answer with a half ass excuse don't. Cause you know better than anybody that I'm not gonna go until I have a straight answer." He looked at me still a little crushed. Hurt and broken, he eventually gave me his iPhone so I can look through his messages. I try to open his messages but I need the password.

"Password?" He tried to reach for his phone but snatched it out of his reach.

"Password?" I ask again. He glares at me before he answers.

"6311." He says than looks away. That was our first date. I took Logan to some science thing and that wasn't really my cup of tea but that's where I got to kiss Logan for the first time and we began our relationship. It was worth it. I put in the password and began to look at the message feed. I began to see news paper articles and a actual message that says ' _I know'_ this isn't making any sense to me. I clicked on news paper articles and looked at the name David Allen. Who the fuck is this. I'm beyond confused.

"Logan, what the fuck is this?" Logan then went to his laptop and typed in the name in the Google search engine. I than see an article about a man who was found in the Caribbean Sea.

"His name was David Allen." Logan said. I looked at him with concern in the eye. I hope this is not what I think it is.

"Logan."

"He was found in a fishings net, a mile from shore of the Caribbean Sea. The newspaper called it an accidental drowning. But I knew better, he has on exactly what that man had on that night Kendall." I was now beginning to scared. Someone knew of the awful things we've done. We could go to jail for this. We can rot in prison for such a crime. It was silent until Logan's front door came open.

"LOGAN YOU BETTER BRING YOUR BU- oh." Logan's mom said entering the house than stopping when she seen us in the kitchen.

"All me and Jennifer wanted to do is get you guys to at least talk. We are so tired of tiptoeing around the subject that our sons hate each other."

"We don't hate each other Mrs. Mitchell, we just aren't dating." I said.

"Did you guys even talk about the issue at hand?" She asked.

"We were talking but not about that. We were about to get to it before you came in."

Logan lied.

"Oh, I'll leave you too it. I'm glad you guys are at least talking. We want our sons back. You guys are better when you guys are in each other's lives. Even if your not dating." Mrs. Mitchell said. She walked back out of the house and we were left in silence again with the occasional sniffle from Logan.

"Kendall, we can go to jail for this." Logan finally broke the silence.

"I know."

"I knew we should've called the fucking police but no, my dumbass wanted to listen to you guys." He said angrily.

"Logan, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault, I should've called the police, even when you guys were telling me to stop. We took an innocent life. Instead being the adults we are to come clean and possibly save him, we dumbed him in the fucking Caribbean Sea." He yelled.

"Logan there wasn't anything we could of done." I retorted.

"Kendall, he wasn't dead when we dumped him in you fucking idiot. Remember, he snatched Carlos's dog tags off of his neck. He could've heard our names, heard us talking about dumping him. We deserve to rot in hell for what we did Kendall. He probably had a family, did you guys ever think of that. No of coarse you guys didn't. You guys thought of yourselves." He yelled again.

"And what about you? You didn't think of yourself?" I yelled.

"No, I didn't. I just shut the fuck up cause it was three of you guys and one of me. Also that also wasn't the only issue that night at hand. Too much went on that night, and I just wanted it to be over. I didn't care about Harvard, I cared about helping that guy, but I knew none of you would've let me." He was right about that. If Logan even thought about pulling his phone out they night, I would've chucked that bitch out to sea myself. But speaking of that issue I wanna know exactly why that all transpired. The key root of why that night even occurred.

"Speaking of that. Why?" I said.

"Why what?"

"Why did you sleep with James? Was I not good enough for you? You had to slut it up and go fuck my best friend?" I saw anger flash in his eyes. Maybe I went to far. He than punched me in the jaw, and that's gonna leave a mark.

"Your an asshole, I told you to stop calling me a slut. You have the nerve to ask me that when, there is a guy out there that nows our secret Kendall. Me, you, James and Carlos can all go to jail for this. And you have the audacity to ask me about that?" He yelled. Speaking of Carlos and James they also need to know. I rubbed my jaw.

"Speaking of them. Have you seen them?" I ask.

"Last I heard, Carlos is in New York. As for James I don't talk to him."

"Well we need to inform them. I say we drive up to Mr. Garcia's garage and try to get in touch with Carlos. We can deal with James later." Logan nods in agreement. We then leaves Logan's house and get into Logan's mom car to drive to Mr. Garcia's garage. When we get there we see Ricky, Carlos's older brother at the front desk. We then approach him. He looks at us with disgust in his eyes. I've never really liked Ricky to be quite honest.

"Hey Rick." Logan said.

"It's Ricardo to you." Logan looks a little taken back.

"I can't role my R's Rick." I began to chuckle at Ricky's face, he looked so mad.

"What do you want, asswhips?"

"We need to speak to Carlos, could you possibly give us his New York number?" I said speaking up.

"That's funny. Carlos doesn't have a New York number." He said.

"Look we real-" Logan tried to say.

"If you would like to to speak with him, you can go down the hall to your right." Rick said pointing . We turn to see Carlos in heavy toolboxes.

"I don't understand why I am the one carrying, the heavy ass toolboxes, Ricardo your the mechanic not me." Carlos said dropping the toolboxes. He looked at both of us a little shocked. He then began to approach us.

"Hey Kendall. Hey home wrecker." Carlos said. Earning a laugh from Rick. And a glare from Logan.

"BURN!" Rick said, grabbing the toolboxes and walking out to go work on the cars. Logan just rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. I quickly grab him and bring him back.

"We gotta a problem Carlos." Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan than passed him his phone. Carlos paused then took the phone from him. He looks at it with a confused face.

"His name was David Allen." Logan whispered.

"Somebody knows what we did in Cancun." I said. Carlos eyes began to tear up.

"Oh my god. How? We were so careful." Carlos whispered.

"Were we?" Logan said. "Someone could've saw us that night. Someone could've been there that night." He finished.

"Who? It's been a year?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know?" Logan said.

"Shot in the dark. But, have any of you guys heard anything from James?" I asked.

"No." Logan said. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"I know where we can find him." He said.

"Why is that?" Logan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Carlos said smiling smugly at Logan.

"Okay, I'm done with this." Logan said trying to walk away again. I grabbed him and he then pushed me.

"Get the fuck off me. I'm so over this, you two are still constantly judging me when you don't even know what the fuck happened." Logan said walking away.

"Logan, we need to stick together now we can't go through this all by ourselves. And quit the arguing and bickering. We can deal with that when we deal with this." I said. Both Logan and Carlos glared at each other than nodded.

"So where can we find James?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lay everything out on the table.**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **Logan P.O.V**

It was know 9:00 o'clock at night. I've completely missed seeing my dad and my new stepmom. But it's not my fault, he wears supposed to come before dinner and I have more important things to attend to. Me and Kendall had to wait until Carlos was free to go from work. We followed him all the way to his house and parked in his driveway. We all got out and started to walk through Carlos's neighbors front yard.

"Carlos why are we walking through your nosey neighbors yard? Kendall asked. I was wondering the same thing. We need to get to James.

"Ms. Sinclair moved out. I've got new neighbors." Carlos said. I then noticed the BMW in his neighbors driveway. Oh that so has to suck I thought to myself. But I'm going through the same thing loving close to your ex boyfriend. Not a good feeling.

"That still doesn't explain why we are go-"

"James is his neighbor Kendall." I said. Carlos nodded. We walked up to the front door and Carlos knocked only to have the front door be opened by Mrs. Diamond.

"Boys? How may I help you?" Mrs. Diamond said smiling.

"Hey Mrs. Diamond, we came to see James. Is he around?" Kendall asked.

"First it's Ms. Maslow, me and Jack are no more. Second yes, please come in." She said. We all entered and was directed to the living room.

"James, you have guest. He will be right down. As for me I'm going to finish unpacking my room." She said going back upstairs. I than began to go look around at the pictures in the living room. I happen to see this one picture of us all back when we were freshman. We all looked so happy, there was no drama, no secrets, no threats that can have us sent to jail. It was a more peaceful time. My train a thought went from the picture to the stairs. James was coming down and his eyes widened when he saw us all together.

"What's this about?" He said.

"We all need to talk." Kendall said.

"About?" He said.

"Do you have a more quieter place to talk? We need to speak about Cancun and we don't want any peepers." Carlos said. Me and Kendall both nodded.

"We can go for a ride. Just got that baby as a welcome home gift from my dad." James said smirking. I'm guessing he hasn't changed.

"You see we are trying to prevent from what happened in Cancun, to happen again so I say lets go for a walk." I said.

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"Somewhere quiet, and secluded. We really don't need anyone hearing us." I said.

"Can someone tell me what this is about? I'm really confused?" James said.

"Someone knows." Carlos said. James choked on his breathe. It was evident he got really scared but tried to compose himself.

"What are you talking about?" He said a little angry directed towards Carlos.

"Guys not here. We cannot risk someone listening." I said.

"Let's just go sit in my car then." James said. We all decided to get into his car with him and Kendall in the front and me and Carlos in the back. James then started his car and drove off.

"James don't be a dick." Kendall said.

"We agreed not to drive." I said. James just ignored us and he drove to a secluded area not to far away from his house.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about? How the fuck does someone know what we did?" He said anger very evident in his voice.

"We don't know. Someone messaged me saying I know." I then took my phone out and showed him my message feed. He looked through it and he wasn't happy.

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"The best thing for us to do is stick together. That means no bickering and fighting. But before we do that, we need to air everything out. Get everything out in the open." Kendall said. Just then James exited the car.

"Everyone out." He said.

"Why, it looks like we are a bunch of drug dealers just us sitting here." Carlos said.

"Because, my new car is new. Also it is an enclosed space, lastly o have room to run and dodge just in case Kendall or you want to punch me." James said pointing at Carlos.

"I've already got my hits out." Kendall said.

"Trust, you would want to hit him again." I said. Carlos and Kendall just stared at us.

"I believe I should start." Logan said. Kendall and Carlos nodded. James just distanced himself because he already knows that if he lies he is being outed. He is already being outed as the bad guy.

"I was going through, some real serious shit. This is when my mom and dad were arguing at the the drop of a dime. All day every day, you did this Richard. You should've done this Joanna. It was just really stressing me out. Also it was when you left to go to Michigan. I was very dependent on you at a time and I didn't need you gone. I was lonely. Even though doesn't excuse what I did but it's the truth. So I was sitting alone at the playground Dak approached me and he was trying to get in my pants. James came up and defended me, offered to kick his ass for you Kendall. I thought he was being the best friend we all had. I was wrong. We got drunk at his house, it was my decision to go with him and get drunk but the outcome was not what I was planning. Now James you may speak. If you lie I swear to god I will let your car." I said. What a mouthful.

"Okay, well let's just say I was, I repeat WAS a arrogant jackass. I admit that, I was a terrible person and I don't deserve your forgiveness, I hon-"

"James get in with it." Carlos interrupted.

"Okay, jeez, fine. Me and Dak we are complete assholes. While I was with you Carlos, I was still that asshole. Logan wasn't the only one." I saw a bit of hurt flash across Carlos's face. His tears came, his face read hurt and betrayal.

"Wow." Kendall said. James just glared at him.

"Anyway, me and him came up with a bet that we can get anyone to cheat on their boyfriend or girlfriend. We were both aiming for a straight guy. Dak thought he was competition. So he says the next person who walks through that door is who we go for. First person we agree on sleep with that person. 200 bucks no question asked. So I basically used Logan to get 200 dollars. I technically had to get him drunk only because he wouldn't do while sober." When James finished Kendall saw red and Carlos he looked... Apologetic. He then ran to me and hugged me and I awkwardly just stood there.

"I so sorry Logan." Carlos said. I just tried to push him off of me.

"James, I swear to god I can kill you right know." Kendall said through clenched teeth.

"Hey it was your idea to rehash this. Besides it happened over a year ago. Almost two years to be exact. So if your gonna be mad at anyone be mad at yourself." James retorted.

" James your such an asshole." Carlos yelled.

"Correction I was an asshole. So both of you fuck off." He said pointing at Kendall and Carlos. Kendall looked like he was ready to lunge. So I had to think off something.

"Guys seriously, now is not the time for this. And Kendall the only reason you wanted out in the open cause you just wanted to know what happened that night. Now we've made things worse. I feel as if we shouldn't focus on this we have a bigger issue at hand." I feel as if I had said this more than I say hello in my lifetime. They all got quiet. Tension was still there.

"This is so not over asswhip." Kendall said glaring at James. James just mocked him as if he was scared. Like I said, he has not changed.

"What do we suppose we do. Message back, ask him what he wants, I don't look good in a jumpsuit. I don't wanna go to jail." Carlos whined.

"Jeez Carlos, please stop your whining. We are not going to jail." James said. Carlos just glared at him.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que idiota?" He yelled.

"English please?" James said.

"He said, how can you be so sure, idiot." I said.

"I'm not and idiot Logan." He yelled.

"Carlos called you an idiot not me." I yelled back.

"Guys seriously." Kendall said. "James, how do you know that?" He asked.

"If he wanted us to go to jail, he would've done so already." James clarified. Just then all of our phones went of simultaneously. We all opened our message and read.

"Who said I want you to go to jail. I want you all to suffer. I want to make your lives a living hell. Putting you in jail would be to easy. I'm out for blood." Carlos read aloud as we read in our phone screens.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Kendall asked.

"This isn't funny. What we did was an accident. Whoever this is acting like we hit him with our car." Carlos said.

"I can't think of anyone, out for blood against us. Except maybe a family member or something." I said.

"We where out in the middle of nowhere Logan. Who was there when we hit him?" James said. My eyes where widened as I came to a conclusion.

"Dak. He was there that night." Carlos said.

"You think he has something to do with this?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded.

"I mean he has a motive." He said looking at me. I winced, what did he mean.

"What exactly are you saying Los?" I asked.

"I'm saying, he could be mad that Logan didn't spread his legs for him." Carlos said. I glared at him. I was really beginning to get sick of Carlos and his little insults. Before I even get a chance to retaliate we all got another message.

"Maybe. Logan does have a sweet ass." James read. I instantly grew angry. Who the fuck is this guy and was he out here with us.

"Okay is it me, or we are all ignoring the fact he is messaging is as we talk about him. Oh my gosh he is probably out there listening and watching is like a psycho." Carlos said frightened. We all looked at our surroundings finding nothing. But is a bit odd that he is texting us as we speak about him. It does seem like Dak.

"Can we please stop getting off topic. Please? So what if it is Dak, what do you think he wants for him to keep his mouth shut?" Kendall said.

"I would give an answer, but I don't think that Logan's gonna like it." James said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carlos said looking down.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Dak wants to fuck you." James said. Seriously.

"I'm not some whore okay. I'm not sleeping with Dak, that's not gonna happen." I yelled. "Plea how do we know it's even him?"

"He was the only one there that night." James said.

"What do you suppose we all do?" I asked.

"We can talk to him. Ask him why is he threatening us.

"Yeah, because he will so willingly tell us. Carlos please use your brain. Just a little." James said. That was the wrong thing to say, Carlos is already insecure being the not so smart on out of the four of us. But neither is James.

"Fuck you James." Carlos gritted.

"I'm so tired of this. I say we go see him tomorrow, and get this situation dealt with. For now, take me home." Kendall said. We were all arguing and blaming each other this isn't what we need to be doing. We need to stick together this seems serious. I don't see any of this going well. We decided to all drive back to James house so me and Kendall can go back home. The ride back home was extremely awkward with me and Kendall. Now that Kendall really knows what happened god only knows what's going through his head. I soon pull into my driveway and get out of my car. I soon began to walk up to my front door until I felt Kendall grab my wrist. Looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Listen Logie, I wanna talk. About us, I kno-"

"Now you wanna talk about us?" I interrupted. He looked at me shocked.

"Listen Kendall, I want you to listen carefully okay. I know I fucked up, I know I'm the reason I ruined our relationship. I get that. I also know you hate cheaters because of your dad, I also know me and James broke your trust." I said.

"No Logan list-"

"I'm not done." I interrupted again. "But you also broke my trust. I know I sound ridiculous right know because you didn't do anything physical but emotionally you did. You actually thought I would do that to you in the right state of mind. A year ago, you didn't wanna hear me out. A year ago I was a slut. A year ago you didn't even know I that it took me to get incoherently drunk to cheat on you. I didn't even remember that I did until I woke up and my ass was sore Kendall. I shouldn't be the one hurt considering I cheated. But it hurt just as bad to have you think I would intentionally hurt you like that. So there is no us. We don't fit together, and as soon as we get whoever this person if threatening us. It's gonna go back to me being alone again. I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore. And to be honest, you guys shouldn't want anything to do with each other either. None of us are a good mix when we are together." I said walking up to my door. I turned around to see a hurt expression written all over Kendall's face.

"Goodnight Kendall. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I shit my door and went to my room to sleep.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

Well that really hurt. I did not think of him being as affected as I was. But I can't even be mad at him. If anything I should be mad at James. Damn James is quick to ruin someone else's happiness. The fact I even called him my best friend. I walked back into my house and was instantly bombarded with questions from my mom and sister.

"Omg Kendall. Did you guys all talk? How was it?" Katie asked.

"To be honest. It went pretty well, I guess we can call each other acquittances now." I said sarcastically.

"Aww Kendall it will get better. You've all been through so much together to have it end this way." My mom said.

"You know mom I don't think it will. But I can say we are gonna have an interesting summer." I said walking upstairs. When I got to my room I peeked out my window and saw Logan looking through his phone crying. The whole accident did affect us but it affected him mostly. I felt really bad but we need to focus on getting through this together because if word gets out we can all get into deep shit. I decided then to group text them about tomorrow's plan.

 _"I say we approach him at noon."_ I texted.

" _Way ahead of you."_ James replied.

" _Gotcha!"_ Carlos replied. Logan just sends the thumbs up emoji. Tomorrow is gonna be really interesting.

 **Next afternoon...**

We where all in James BMW just driving along like we used to. But the awkward silence was killing me. Still after a year so much tension is still evident.

"So I went over to Dak's place earlier-" James started to say.

"Alone?" Carlos said interrupting.

"Yes, I was gonna give the fucker a piece of my mind." James retorted. "Anyways, he wasn't there, his mom says he works at surf shop on Hermosa Beach. Sells nic nacs and what not. But yeah he works there till closing. I think we should approach him around that time." He finished.

"What time will that be?" Logan asked.

"11:00 o'clock."

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Let's go on the beach." James said. We all just looked at him. Does he not know we aren't that cool anymore.

"I think that's a good idea." Carlos said. He wasn't the brightest one out of all of us.

"I feel as if we need to stick together now. And for us to do that we need to get along and form some type of trust within each other again." He finished. Logan just groaned in annoyance.

"Whatever let's go." He said. So then James decides to go drive to Hermosa beach. When we get there Carlos instantly wrapped his arm around Logan's.

"Bye guys!" He said. Leaving me and James. We just looked at each other basically sizing each other up.

"We should go stalk him." James said referring to Dak. I nodded in agreement following him to shack where they sell food and we clearly see Jett working. Here it is 5:00 o'clock in the afternoon, we have six hours to spare what the fuck are we gonna do for six hours.

 **Logan's P.O.V**

So Carlos instantly grabs me and we scurry of to the beach walking in the sand. This is so unlike him, if there was ever a moment when I've been completely confused by Carlos actions. This would be at the very top of the list.

"Listen Logan, I really wanna apologize for everything. I didn't take into consideration that "it" had happened in that way. I'm really sorry for the side comments I made, attacking you, and just being a complete ass to you." He said. I rolled my eyes at this moment, maybe a year ago my dumbass would have cried with him and said thank you but I'm to different of a person to do that.

"Listen Carlos, I really appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but we have way more issues to deal with, issues that matter than a friendship that doesn't even matter anymore. But I can't blame you for hating me. I fucked your boyfriend behind your back. Had you done that with Kendall I wouldn't have thought rationally either. So I understand." I said.

"You know, I still think about that night. Not about the argument, but about the accident. That whole thing was my fault. I haven't attacked you both James wouldn't of swerved that night."

"Yeah, you did play a big factor to that. But at the same time so did we. We are all to blame for what happened that night in some shape or form." I said not showing any emotion.

"That night really changed you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you are all changed now. You show no emotion your just unaffected. I miss the old Logan." He said.

"You know, I don't think that the old Logan is gonna come back. I can't be jolly old Logan after what we did." I said.

"I'm still jolly ole Carlos."

"No what your doing is trying to bury the hatchet that's already been penetrated into my skull. The point I'm trying to make Carlos is that, I don't wanna be friends anymore. To be honest, I don't wanna be friends with anyone for that matter. Everything I touch turns to crap. Everything I had turns to crap. Just like I told Kendall yesterday, I'm going to tell you. You are better without me and soon as all of our 'problem' is dealt with, Logan is going bye bye. It's better being by myself anyway." I said turning on my heel and walking away.

 **Carlos P.O.V**

Wow that really hurt. Logan is somewhere in there under all that anger and depressed attitude. It's never good to be by yourself and it's never a good thing to leave behind ones you care about. Even though all that shit happened last year, I still cared for my best friend. I still cared James to I still care for them but I was hurt at the time and stubborn. As I watch Logan walk away I get the sudden feeling of being watched. I looked towards the parking lot and see a black car with somewhat tinted windows. They weren't tinted enough to where I cannot see through. Through the windshield I see a man or a woman can't really tell wearing an all black cap and gown like costume. With a hoodie just staring at me. Does he not now it is like 90 degrees outside. Why was he ju-

"Hey." A voice interrupting my thoughts causing me to jump. I looked at him fear evident in my eyes. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said. I looked back towards the parking lot noticing the car driving away. I look back at the boy and replied.

"Hi." I said giving a shy wave.

"I'm Ethan, you look sad and scared. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"Oh you didn't scare me. Just a little jolt that's all." I said chuckling nervously. The boy was pretty hot I wish he was my neighbor instead James dumb narcissistic ass. Those blue eyes are to die for.

"You gotta name?"

"Carlos. That's my name. My name is Carlos."

"You have a beautiful smile Carlos." Ethan said.

"Thank you." I said blushing.

"You hear for college week?" He asked.

"No I live here. Well about an hour and a half from here. You here for college week?"

"Yeah, but I might just have to stay all summer long." He said smiling at me. Gosh why am I blushing so hard.

"Can I call you sometime?" He said. Yeah you can actually I thought but i have no time for a relationship.

"Actually, I'm not really looking for a relationship. I ju-"

"Who said anything about a relationship?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"I'm just looking for a fuck. I would to see you whine and moan my name." He said as I scoffed. " And that ass of yours man I ca-" he didn't even get to finish that sentence cause my palm had already struck his face.

"Asshole." I said walking and I noticed all his friends laughing at him. Ugh I hate dudes I swear to god I'm not only good for a fuck. Where are all the good guys man."

 **James P.O.V**

Damn. I thought, that gonna sting as I watch Carlos slap the taste out of some dudes mouth. I instantly start chuckling but then calmed down when I noticed him coming back. He angry sits in the stool next to Kendall and I.

"What's wrong Los?" Kendall asked.

"I'm so sick of guys. They all want the same thing when it comes to me." He spat angrily. I thought I would amuse myself and ask what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He instantly glared.

"All guys want one thing from me and that's to fuck. Like nobody ever genuinely feels something for me." He said angrily. No I kinda feel bad asking him I can tell he is really upset.

"That's not true Carlos. Plenty of good guys out there." Kendall said.

"Name one that I've dated." Nothing but silence. I almost said myself but I wanted for them to say it. But they didn't, now I'm salty.

"Exactly none. They all where terrible to me. I'm gonna die old with 16 cats like Ms. Sinclair. I hate guys."

"I mean Carlos can you blame society? Your not bad looking. I remem-"

"Shut up James." Carlos said storming away onto the beach.

 **Logan P.O.V**

After leaving Carlos there I kinda felt bad. I mean he never did anything to me, I hurt him. He did have a right to be mad that night. He didn't deserve to be talked to the way I did. I'm just in edge this whole thing is just driving me crazy. We don't even know what Dak wants. If the guy is Dak. It's just putting me on edge.

I walked into this cafe in the beach. There is hella stuff on the beach. I needed to pee I entered the cafe. Before I started to pee I had got a picture message from the same unidentified number. I opened the message and saw a picture of James car. With a giant scratch on it that said remember. I tried to call them but there was no service in the bathroom. How am I getting his texts though. After I finished using the bathroom I got another message this time a picture of me looking at my phone. I instantly start to panic. I run outside and bump into what I thought was a wall but instead was a person.

"Hey watch where you go- oh Logan are you okay?" He said.

"I uhh- I'm good Dak." I said scrambling to get up and run out of the cafe ignoring everyone staring at me. I needed to get away from here cause those pictures really freaked me out.

 **Kendall P.O.V**

It is now 10:45 and we all notice Dak is closing up his little shack. Man the beach gets pretty cold and creepy at night. Also really really dark so we all went in to his shack and he quickly looked up at us.

"Oh what's up guys? Never thought I would see you four together ever again?" I looked at him confused what does he mean by that.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean."

"We really don't. Enlighten us." Logan said.

"Wow really you guys know what you guys did. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He said. So he is the one threatening us. Just then James lunged at him and yanked him by his collar.

"Los lock the door, turn the lights off, and flip the sign to closed." James said glaring at Dak. Dak staring into James eyes you could tell he was scared shitless. Carlos did what he was told to do and came back looking a bit more scared then before.

"Dak, tell us what you know." James said in a whisper but you can tell his words were dark.

"Jesus, you are attacking on something you already told me James. Everyone knows why you guys broke up what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dak said. That is what he was talking about, I'm beginning to think he isn't the one thee

"What about those messages you sent us?" Carlos said backing James up.

"I don't think he knows what we are talking about?" Logan said. Glad to know I'm not the only one.

"Like hell he doesn't. He saw us he was in cancun too." Carlos shouted.

"I know you saw us. Those threatening text better stop now or a swear to god you end up like David I swear to god. I will kill you too." James gritted through his teeth.

"JAMES!" Logan shouted.

"What?!" He said looking at Logan.

"He doesn't know what we are talking about." I yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dak screamed and yanking himself away from James.

"You and the messages." Carlos said.

"Carlos shut the fuck up, James chill out. You idiots just outed us, had I known you would've done this, I would've came up with a better approach." Logan said.

"So you are telling us, you haven't sent any of the messages. The messages we've been receiving lately." I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about? Well not all of it. You guys think I know something and threatening you. And from what I gathered you killed somebody." He said glaring at James.

"Can you keep a secret?" Logan asked.

 **Time skip...**

Walking back to the car, lost and confused, we feel so hopeless, not only does Dak now know our secret, but he isn't the one who has been threatening us. Now we are back to square one.

"Guys I'm scared. How is it that we have no idea on who is threatening us? This is so farfetched." Carlos said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Logan asked.

"We are gonna do what we do before all this shit happened. We are gonna stick together, keep our heads together and try to beat this. We need to have each other's backs." They all nodded in agreement. When we got back to the car Carlos nearly jumped into my arms as he became weak in the knees from what he saw. I looked up and noticed that James's car has a huge key scratch that said I know. We all looked in horror. Then Carlos got a message.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"This is only the quiet, before the storm." He said fear evident in his eyes.

 **A/N: my apologies for it I just been so caught up with working and I've also been reading another fanfiction that is taking me forever to finish. But I'm not giving up on this story. So for the very few who like and follow my story. Thank you and I apologize. Thanks and love you all. BTW I tried to make the man Carlos saw wearing the costume the killer wore in sorority row. I apologize if I described the costume wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

The choice is yours...

I don't own BTR

Dak P.O.V

The fuck was his problem putting his hands on me. I mean I know now but what the hell douche bag ruined my favorite shirt. I should call the police on his dumbass for assault. It I could hold this up against his head. Now I know they killed somebody. Oh how have the tables have turned. I should have those jackasses arrested. Except Logan and Carlos, they can stay with me.

-phone rings-

Unknown caller. That's weird.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Dak."_ I heard Logan's voice say.

"Logan? Why are you calling me from an unknown number?" I asked suspiciously. Why would he be calling after all the shit that just transpired.

 _"Cause I don't want you having my number. Plus this is only a one time thing_." Kay that hurt.

"What's a one time thing?"

 _"I want to apologize for what happened earlier with James. And I wanna make sure you keep our little secret."_ Said a little seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked huskily.

" _Come outside and find out."_ He said. I went outside to find nothing but a deserted parking lot and beach. All I hear is the waves hitting the sure.

"Logan." I called out. I then got a text message from him 'come and find me' it said since when did Logan get all sneaky. Well I guess after holding a secret like that you would learn. I went to walk around to find him but I did not. I began to get irritable.

"I don't play little kid games Logan." I called out. I then got another text message 'neither do I' he text. I'm over it than I decide to go back into store. Than I he called me.

"Look Logan, I don't hav..."

" _No you you look you little bitch. I don't like being ignored it makes me angry."_ He said sadistically in the phone.

"If you keep harassing me, I'll call the police and inform them of your little secret." I said.

 _"If you keep harassing me, I'll call the police and inform them of your little secret."_ I heard myself say. Is he inside the store.

"This isn't funny Logan. I will have you arrested." I said as I went to go lock the stores front door.

" _You should be worried..."_ I heard Logan say.

"About what?"

" _If you locked me in or out."_ I heard the voice change. So this isn't Logan. I hung up and grabbed the baseball bat I hid behind he counter in case for robberies. I started going through the aisles with the bat ready in my hand.

NO P.O.V

Dak continued to walk although the store ready to crack somebody skull in with his baseball bat. He started walking through the frozen food aisle. The cash register than opened with ding sound scaring the shit out Dak causing him to swing the bat hitting one of the glass doors full of Pepsi products to shatter. Leaving him breathing heavy.

"Psst!" Dak turns around to see a hooded figure who swings another glass freezer door into Dak shattering the glass cutting Dak up. Dak then falls to the ground bruised and bloodied, the figure then grabs a 2 liter Pepsi and shoves it into Dak's mouth. He begins to struggle but the hooded man continues to shove the open Pepsi deeper into his mouth while holding Dak's nose closed. Dak then pushes the figure off of him while choking trying to crawl away. He manages to get up and fight back. He swings at the figure who just grabs his and and twists while slamming Dak's face into another freezer door breaking his nose. Dak looks up dazed and groggy while the figure approached him with his own bat.

"Any last words?" The figure asked.

"Who...?" The figure took his hood off revealing his face to Dak. Dak's eyes widened in surprise as the figure swings the bat down hit Dak square in the face cracking his skull. Killing him instantly.

Logan P.O.V

Waking up this morning is terrible. We thought we had a lead but now we are back to square one. It is so frustrating dealing with this. We wouldn't be going through this if we just called the fucking police but nobody listened to me. I got up to go eat breakfast but that went out the window when I got downstairs and seen cops in my house.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Logan, honey, the police are here to ta..."

"We need you to come down to the station son." The cop interrupted my mom.

"May I know the reason why?"

"Your being brought in for questioning." He said.

"Umm okay." My mom then drove us to the police station when we got there I saw the rest of the guys there. I can only think of one thing of why we are all here. They know. I sat next to Carlos to see if he has been questioned.

"Carlos, what's going on? Have you been questioned?" I asked.

"No I'm panicking and I'm on the verge of going ballistic. I don't wanna go to jail Logan." Carlos said with tears in the verge of spilling out of his eyes.

"I doubt that it's what we are thinking about. If that was the case they would of arrested is flat out. They wouldn't waste time just asking questions" James whispered.

"Kendall Knight." We heard an officer say. We than saw Kendall making his way to the interrogation room.

"This doesn't make any sense. What if the guy outed us. He said he wanted us to suffer, this wouldn't be making us suffer. He said jail would be to easy." I said.

"Since when did you believe in the word of a sadistic asshole?" James said.

"I don't beli.."

"Guys shut up, there are like dozens of cops here." Carlos said.

Kendall P.O.V

Man I am freaking out. This shouldn't be happening right now. I cannot be getting into trouble with the police man my scholarship. Better yet, I can go to jail, I can already see disappointment among my moms face. My life is completely over. I really am regretting not going to the cops in the first place.

"Son? Do you know why your here?" A cop asked interrupting my thoughts.

"No. Am I in trouble?"

"Could be. Can you inform me of your whereabouts around 10:00 to 11:00 last night." Okay so it isn't about a guy we hit. Good to know.

"I was at the beach with my friends, and visiting Dak's shop."

"Why were you visiting Dak yesterday?" He asked.

"Just visiting." I said calmly. I don't want to make it seem like I'm guilty for something. He than motions for another cop to come in. The other coo brings in a TV and a VCR. I'm confused.

"Just visiting huh? Can you explain this?" He than puts a tape in the VCR and shows me and the guys questioning Dak. Thank god there is no sound on this tape because I already know the conversation we are having. I than see James get rough with Dak damn near killing him by choking him. He than ends the tape.

"So I'm here because of Dak. Is he pressing charges? If so I didn't touch him?"

"No Dak won't be pressing charges. Better yet he can't press charges." I wince in confusion.

"What do you mean he can't?" I asked. He than brings out a full and pulls out a picture and slides the picture to me backside up. I turn the picture around and scream in horror. It's Dak or atleast think its Dak by the clothes he was wearing. But his head was bashed in.

"As you can see Dak was murdered last night. And from the looks of it, it looks like you had no knowledge of this incident. That could mean your a great liar or you really had no knowing of the incident." The cop said.

"Definitely not." I said.

"Tell me something. Do you think that James Diamond could be a possible suspect. Do you think he could be capable of suck crime." He asked me.

"I don't believe he would do that. Through all that tough exterior he shows off, he is a real pussy. Doesn't like getting in trouble with his dad. But out of the four of my friends he would be the dumb enough to do something like that." I knew that for a fact. Carlos is too much of a pussy, more than James. He is like a little kid, he wants world peace, and loves puppies and kittens. Logan, even though he has changed vigorously I don't think he would do such a thing. It's the very reason he changed.

"So your saying you don't think he is capable of doing this crime?" I shook my head no in all honesty.

Well let's see if your friends feel the same way. Bring in Garcia and Mitchell." He said to the other cop.

"Don't speak, while they are in here." The cop said to me. I nodded accordingly. Carlos and Logan then entered the room. I pushed my chair away from the interrogation table since I'm not participating. I then notice one of the cops checking Carlos and Logan out. Like there a piece of meat. Sick fuck.

"Hello gentleman, I have some questions for you." They both nodded. I can see Carlos shacking in his boots. If he doesn't chill out he can get us caught for the crime we are not even talking about.

"Where we you both, between the times of 10 and 11 last night?" They both looked at each other.

"We where at the beach earlier that day, but when then visited Dak at his shop."

"Okay, did you know that Dak Zevon was a victim of murder around that time?"

"Shut up?" Carlos gasped. "Your joking right?" He than through the file in there direction.

"You tell me if I'm joking?" The cop said. They than opened the the folder revealing Dak's bashed in face. Carlos literally fell out of his seat bursting into tears. Logan just looked on with wide eyes. Tears are beginning to form in his eyes.

"Now I was already informed that none of you would do such a thing. But I was also informed out of the four of you James would be the one stupid enough to do that by Kendall." They both looked at me shocked.

"Way to throw somebody under the bus Kendall?" Logan said. That kinda hurt.

"James wouldn't do that." Carlos said. He then replayed the tape of James roughing him up. I know James wouldn't do that but out of us four I think he would.

"Okay he might be impulsive, but I don't think he would do that." Carlos said trying to reason. He does have a motive now that you think about it. We actually all do but the cops don't know that.

"So you basically all agree that he wouldn't murder someone?" We all shook our head no,

"Last question for you all. Why was James handling Dak that way?" Then we all got silent. This isn't gonna end well.

James P.O.V

Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are all being escorted out of the room, than I notice one cop looking at Carlos like he is a piece of meat. I instantly feel angry. They all approached me and Carlos sat in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. Talk about confusion.

"Baby I was so scared." Carlos said aloud. He then put his face in the crook of my neck. I'm so confused. He than began to whisper in my ear.

"Don't you think nothing of this, we had to lie and say you were my boyfriend. They have the video of you attacking Dak. We told the cops so we wouldn't te them the real reason. I still hate you." He whispered. Two can play at this game.

"Baby everything is gonna be okay I already told you this." I said and pecked his lips. If looks could kill.

"You three may leave, I need you Mr. Diamond to stay." Officer Griffen said to us. They all left leaving me to stay by myself. Great just fucking great.

Carlos P.O.V

We went outside silent, I don't know about them but I'm thinking this is a coincidence, a really bad coincidence.

"Does anyone think that is suspicious that he was killed after we revealed our secret?" Kendall asked. Great I'm not the only one.

"Not only that but we suspected him more than anybody else." I added.

"Now we are back to square one." Logan said.

"You know something? How come the camera only caught us and Dak? Not Dak and his attacker?" I said.

"I don't think this was coincidence. Someone meant to attack him." Logan said.

"You think it's the same dude harassing us?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you? Think about guys, all this just seems like a teen horror movie." Logan said. I instantly start to panic, I don't wanna die. Let alone by murder. I'll take old age for 500 please. Logan started walking to the car his mom was waiting in leaving me and Kendall.

"Shouldn't we wait for James?" I asked.

"What good is that gonna do, he already looks guilty in there eyes, and we can't say much without revealing what we did. You guys did want to keep it a secret." Logan said while getting in his moms van and taking off. I'm not gonna act like that didn't hurt because it did. I already feel guilty enough I don't need to feel bad about Dak's death either. I miss the old Logan, and I I whole heartedly blame myself for all this. If it wasn't for me punching James, that man wouldn't have been hit. By his reaction, I'm guessing Kendall seen the hurt in my face.

"Carlos it's okay. This whole thing has us all fucked up in the head. Some more than others. I promise when everything is said and done, we will all be back to normal." He said sounding hopeful.

"You know, it's not ever gonna be the same. Too much hurt has been through all four of us. Maybe Logan is going about this the right way. He doesn't wanna get attached to what we used to be. Since we were in relationships, I don't think friendships can be made anymore. To much betrayal. If you ask me, we should the be the ones acting this way. We didn't cheat."

"That may be true, but that is not why he is the way he is now. We all now the reason he is like this now, and whoever is harassing us is not making it any better." He said.

"What are we gonna do Kendall?"

"Do what we've been doing, sticking together." He said.

"So much for that." I said walking off, waving goodbye. As I am driving home I keep hearing a nose in my trunk. It's sounds like something is rolling back there like cans or something. As I get home I park my car inside my garage and go to investigate. Not knowing what I'm gonna see I open my trunk care free. I open it to see hella pictures of Dak's dead body and I'm guessing the weapon that was used which was a metal bat. I scream in terror and slam my trunk closed I start to hyperventilate, but to be interrupted by my brother.

"What the hell is your problem drama queen?" He asked. I instantly glared at him.

"Never you mind." I said brushing passed him. Still shaken up about what I just saw. Why is the happening to me.

"Did you hear? Your old high school friend was killed last night." He said.

"I'm aware, I was just at the police station being investigated on it." I said refusing to look in his direction.

"Why were you being questioned?" Ricky asked.

"Me and the guys where the last ones to see him last night before he was murdered." Ricky instantly started to laugh. He such an asshole.

"Man that has to suck, that means you and your friends are at the top of the suspect list. I wonder how mom would feel hearing about her youngest, her big star, her baby being questioned for murder? This is just to great." He said.

"You know Ricky? It's really quite sad, considering your the oldest and still living in your parents house. Your 24 and you have done nothing with your life but humiliate me at every chance you got. Haven't even tried. You know, I've tried to come up with excuses of why you are the way you are? How you treat me, how you treat people in general. But it's not cause your a bitter bitch. No it's because your jealous of what I was able to achieve and you resent me for it?" He started laughing again.

"Able to achieve, ha little Carlitos you are too funny. What did you achieve exactly? You are in the same boat as I am I see no difference." He said.

"I do. I see a big difference, I came back, I had a choice, I could still be in New York right know. But I came back to help Mami and Papi. You in the other hand, you did not. There was no open doors for you asshole." I said grabbing a waterbottle and beginning to walk out of the kitchen back to the garage. I need to go see someone about this stuff in my trunk. But before I leave.

"Perhaps you should go back to school. I hear they have college on the computers now. You know? Get connected for free, education connection." I sang and danced earning a glare from my brother before walking out.

Kendall P.O.V

After leaving the police station I decided to just drive around and chill out, by the time I was home I seen Carlos sitting I. The curb next to his car. His face instantly lit up gaining site of me. When I got out of the car he ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Los are you okay." He shook his head

"I need to tell you something." I nodded and he followed me into my house I guess my mom took my sister somewhere cause the house is empty.

"What's up?"

"So when I was driving home from the station, I heard something moving in my trunk. When I got home went to see what it was. There was many pictures of Dak's bashed in head and I'm guessing what the person used to kill him with. It was a metal bat with blood on it."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Why would I fake something up?" He said incredulously.

"Carl-"

"You can go see for yourself." He said passing me his keys. We went outside and I saw nothing his trunk was completely empty. I looked at him and he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Kendall I swear to god it wa-"

"Let's say that is was there. What was it he was trying to tell us?" He thought for a while.

"That he isn't playing around. That he is a psycho. That we could possibly be next." So many things could come from this.

"I think you should go get some sleep. We have all been stressing since we've gotten home, have you been sleeping?" I asked.

"You know, there is a reason I went to you with this asshole. But I see I was wrong, goodbye Kendall." He said slamming his trunk closed and is about to speed off.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going somewhere, where I will be believed." He said harshly.

"Los, I didn't say I didn't believe you I sa..."

"It's written all over your face. I've always been the dramatic one anyway right, or so you always said. I doesn't matter." He said driving off.

Now I feel like a major dick.

James P.O.V

I'm been sitting in the station for now going on 5 hours, and I have yet to be talked to. The guys left like hours ago and I'm beginning to get irritated.

"James Diamond?" Finally. I walked into the interrogation and saw two cops sitting with a folder. I feel like I'm in one of those crime movies.

"Mr. Diamond I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You are suspected of the murder if Dak Zevon." Wait what.

"Did you just say Dak was murdered?" I said.

"Yes and you are a suspect." This is gonna be a long ass night.

Kendall P.O.V

Time skip...

8:30pm

Waking up in my room I still hear nothing in my house.

"Mom?" I call out... Nothing.

"Katie?"... Nothing. Where the hell are my mom and sister. I'd rather them not be out and about considering that there is a deranged psycho out there. Poor Dak. It really sucks because we thought it was him but it's not according to Carlos.

Ring...ring... Unknown number.

"Hello?"

 _"Enjoy today's current events?"_ This sadistic voice said to me. Whoever this is couldn't be talking about Dak.

"E- excuse me?" I asked.

 _"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number. I am talking to Kendall Knight, right? Hockey player? Guy next door? The guy that dad's would love to hand there daughter or in your case sons over_?"

"I'm sor.."

 _"Wait and my personal favorite... Murderer? Well in your case.. Attemptive murderer_ " My eyes widened so quickly after that last part.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about." I said.

 _"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Hitting people and running away from the responsibility of even helping the person. Instead you throw him in the ocean. But you made one mistake my friend."_ This guy sounds crazy sadistic, this whole conversation is sending a chill up my spine.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I said.

 _"You should've made sure you killed him."_

"Are you the one who's been sending me and my friends those text messages?" I asked.

 _"Add bright star on that list of achievements, made by Kendall Knight."_

"What do you want from us?"

 _"That's easy, I want you all to suffer. That poor man you hit, he had to suffer, he had to endure that pain.."_

"You make it seem like we hit you?"

 _"Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. But that's not what I called for."_

"So what do you want?"

 _"To know if you enjoyed today's current events."_

"So it was you? You killed Dak? Your sick man." I felt my anger rising, this jackass is getting enjoyment from this.

 _"And you and you little bitches you call friends or fucking idiots. See you little shits thought you can out play me did you?"_ What is this motherfucker talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about? We aren't playing any games what are you talking about!?" I screamed.

 _"Oh yes you are. It's my game were I make the rules. I decide when and who gets cut out. You little fuckers thought you could gain some serenity by telling your secret to someone. I'm pretty sure I made myself clear that I want you all to suffer. And you trying to take some weight of your shoulders by informing someone of your actions. That shit doesn't play well with me_."

"You think we would purposely out our secret. Wrong you dumb fuck, we thought Dak was you the whole time."

 _"Well you idiots were wrong. Now you guys added another person to your list your responsible for. You open your mouth, people die that was my rule. But know I got a new rule. Something way more interesting. Also helps us both."_

Yeah and what is that?"

 _"You usually like to be in control right? All through high school, he'll since the four of you became friends, everyone has always went to about there issues. You were the leader of that pack weren't you? Well listen up. Whenever I get blood thirsty, I will have you decide who my next victim will be? You get to be the hope of others life or not."_ No way in hell am I doing that.

"I'm not doing that. I won't."

 _"Oh you will. This is all part of the plan to make you bastards suffer, and once you hear the people I've thought about killing, it should make things much more easier for you? I'm thinking should I aim for the heart, or go deeper and go for blood?"_

"Either one you go for, the person still dies."

 _"I'm sorry, let me make myself clearer, should I go for you sister or..."_

"Don't you dare touch my little sister." I yelled in the phone.

 _"I see you've chosen. So I'm gonna be going for your heart? Great choice."_

"Your coming to get me? Let's go motherfucker I'm ready. Bring it bitch. I'd be happy for that this time I'll make sure I'll kill you, you deranged fuck."

 _"Oh you thought I meant your heart? Your literal heart. No not you silly, I need you To help me with my games."_ He said chuckling. That laugh is nothing more than sick and sadistic.

"Then what do you mean, when you say heart?" Silence. All I hear is silence.

 _"The love of your life."_ And then the line goes dead. I instantly put my sneakers on and book to the front door. I need to make it in time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Will you play by my rules know?**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **James POV**

"I'm telling you the truth. I did not kill him." I said to Officer Griffen.

"Then why were your hands on him?"

"He was feeling up on my boyfriend?" I quickly thought up.

"This is obviously not going anywhere sir. I think we should investigate him more when we have more evidence. All we have is a video, coincidental to how it vanished and only showed him attacking Dak." Another cop said.

"If I may? If I were to murder Dak, why would I not take the part of my basically roughing him up. I just took the part of me killing him. A smarter psycho would've cleared there whole name." I said. The cop just glared at me.

"You may leave now." He said to me still glaring. Man this guy really does have it out for me. Did I fuck his wife or something? Jeez. Did I fuck his son or daughter, I really need to keep track of that I thought as I drove home. All of today's events just filled my mind, Dak's sudden murder and me getting blamed for it. I can't help but think it has something to do with that asshole who has been harassing us. Know our number one suspect is dead, we are all back at square one. This shit can only get worse. As I pulled up into my driveway, I see Carlos sitting on his porch and he beamed up when he saw me. He instantly ran over to me as I got out of my car.

"Are you okay? You were at the station for long ass time?" He asked concerned. Not fake concern, it was real concern. It made me smile.

"Was my little Carlitos worried?" He blushed a little and turned his head away only to have me gently bring him back to look at me.

"A little. I wouldn't want anyone to be wrongly accused of a crime. Especially murder." He said.

"Sure Carlos, sure. So besides that, where you waiting for me?" I asked smirking.

"Yes but not in the way you are thinking. I saw something, I need to tell you about. Something really bad." Now it was my turn to be concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I was leaving the station, I kept hearing something in my trunk. When I opened to see what it was, it was a metal bat covered in blood and according to the pictures of Dak in my trunk, I'm guessing the bat was what the person used to kill him with it."

"Why didn't you go to the police, Carlos?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"I was scared James. I went to show Kendall, but the same somebody got my trunk and took it all out. Kendall said maybe I'm suffering from sleep deprivation. So he didn't believe me. So I went to a person that I knew would believe me." Was he talking about me. I motioned to myself.

"Yes you jackass. So what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"We can't go to the police, all the stuff is gone, they're gonna think I'm the psycho." True that won't look good.

"Well, since there is nothing we can do, I suggest we keep a look out and have our eyes open for next time. Till then, night Los." I said backing away to go into my house.

"Uh James?" He called. I turned around to see him blushing again.

"What's up?"

"Umm my Dad went to go help my mom for the week, and Ricky is barely home. And since that psycho easily got into the trunk of my car which was in my garage. I'm kinda scared to be alone. Do you wanna spend the night?" He asked hopefully.

"The question is do you want me to spend the night?" I asked smirking. He blushed and nodded. I then grabbed his hand and we walked back into his house. He lead me to his room so we can relax.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Can we snuggle?" He blushed again. I missed seeing his face when he blushed. I miss everything about. I know I can be a real asshole. I still am in my own way. But it kills me that I hurt him the way I did. He makes me wanna become a better person.

"If you want?" He said shyly. It's as is we are back in 9 grade crushing on each other all over again. I nodded.

"Can we watch a happy movie? Like Finding Nemo or something. I don't wanna watch any scary movies right know with all that's going on." I shook my head agreeing with him.

"Let's watch our favorite movie. You know, the one I took you to go see on our first date?" I said causing him to chuckle.

"We barely even watched it, we were to busy making out." He said laughing.

"So, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs was still a good movie. Put that in." He agreed and came to snuggle with me on the bed. This could be possibly making him feel old feelings. Good feelings as it is with me. But I don't want it to stop. Personally, I want him back. And this just proves it.

 **Time skip...**

The movie was over and Carlos had fallen asleep within my arms. I looked over to the clock to see it was almost 10:00 o'clock. Guess I can catch some Z's too. I started to drift and then my phone began to ring. Kendall?

"Hel-"

 _"Shkhrtidrvdtu... Sjsjdjrjdjdnshdidh."_ Gibberish. All I heard was gibberish.

"Kendall what are you saying?" I said.

 _"ME AND LOGAN WERE ATTACKED. HE IS MISSING."_ He yelled my eyes instantly widened. I hung up and turned to see Carlos with tested up eyes.

"Is he-"

"I don't know." I cut him off. We got out off his bed and got in my car to drive to Logan's house. I hope this isn't true.

 **Kendall POV**

 **Back track...**

I ran across the street to Logan's house and instantly banged on the door.

"LOGAN!... LOGAN!" I yelled. The door was opened by a concerned and shocked Logan. I instantly rush in and lock the front door. I turned around and pull Logan into a hug shocking him more. He tried struggling to get out off my hug.

"Kendall, what the fuck? Get off of me." He said.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you here? Why the sudden ambush?" He asked. I was about to answer him when all the lights in the house went off out of nowhere. I grabbed his hand walked to the back door locking it.

"Kendall what the hell is your problem it's probably just the fuze box. Can you stop for a second?" He said.

"Trust me when I tell you it's not your fuze box." Why is he being so stubborn. I pulled him up his stairs and to his bedroom. I locked his bedroom door.

"Kendall, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"Remember when you said you don't think Dak's murder was coincidental?" He nodded. "It wasn't the guy who I think has been harassing kinda admitted he did it-"

"Wait." He interrupted. "How would you know this?"

"He called me Logan. Anyway, he was talking about us playing games with him and he said he is the one who plays games. And we are basically his pawns. Well I'm his pawn. He said I had an option between my heart and blood. Blood was my sister and my heart was..."

"Your heart was me?" He looked at me my with hurt eyes. I can see hurt and frustration within them. I nodded and he got up to leave I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Lo-"

"No. I know I hurt you. I hurt us, and I hate myself for it everyday. And the fact you chose me just proved you hate me too." He said hurt.

"I didn't choose you Logan, I didn't know what he was referring to when he said all that. When I heard Katie I instantly heard Katie and I went ballistic. I don't want neither of you hurt."

"Why wouldn't you say that then?" He looked at me still hurt.

"I was afraid he would choose for me, and I wouldn't know which person to protect. And I don't know where Katie is." He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room towards the stairs. I instantly followed. I started to call out for him.

"Kendall leave me alone. In still alive, I'm fine, so you can lea-" he started to say until I saw a figure in all black stab Logan in his arm and threw him down the stairs. I instantly heard him scream. I lunged at the hooded figure. He then stabbed me in the the shoulder twice and slammed my face into a wall. I could hear my nose crack and feel blood pouring out of my nose. Then it all went black.

 **9:40pm**

I wake up to nothing. I hear nothing, my head and nose is throbbing. I touch my nose and immediately wince in pain. I look at the wall to see where my head was smashed in. My whole head went through a fucking wall. What the fuck!

"Logan?" I call out. Nothing. I get up quickly and run down the stairs where I see a trail of blood. I slowly begin to follow it.

"Logan?" I call out again more desperately. Nothing. I continue to follow the blood trail to Logan's back door were it was completely shattered. I carefully stepped threw it and saw the blood lead all the way up to the edge of his porch. Then the blood just stops.

"LOGAANNNN?!" I yelled out. Ignoring the pain from my shoulder and my nose. I called James and panicked over the phone with him. This is not good. Then my phone started to ring it's the same unknown number.

"Where is he?" I said viciously into the phone.

 _"*cries* whimpers* Kendall, please help me. *cries* I'm really scared. KENDALL PLEASE HELP ME!"_ I hear Logan pleading.

"Baby I'm coming to get you I'm gonna get you I promise." Then I hear Logan screaming into the phone and a thud and crash.

 _"Shut the fuck up you little bitch. Kendall, do you think I'm a joke now? I'm gonna show you how SICK I can really be. Starting off with your precious little bitch."_ He said menacingly.

"Don't you fucking touch him." I said.

" _That's gonna cost you. If you want your bitch unharmed. That is gonna cost you."_

"What do you want me to do?"

" _First I want you to collect yourself. And go back to your house like nothing ever happened. As far as we are concerned you where never even there."_

"How the hell am I gonna explain my stab wounds and my broken nose?" I asked.

 _"Not my problem. Second since I already know you called the rest of your super troopers. When they arrive act like you don't even know what they are talking about. Say someone stole your phone. Lastly I want you to destroy the phone you have now."_ No way in hell am I destroying my iPhone. Fuck is his problem.

" _You better fucking do it, or I start cutting off his fingers."_

"Uh uh-how am I suppose to stay in contact with you, for when I check on Logan?" I asked.

" _You won't be checking on anyone. I have a present for you in your room. You can only receive calls not make any. And you will only be getting calls from me. You better hurry up and do as I say, cause Carlos and James are on there way."_ And with that he hung up.I left Logan's house in spare time because James and Carlos were just pulling up. Hoping they didn't see me I snuck around to my houses side door and let myself in. Seconds later I'm hearing banging on my door I open it and then comes in James and Carlos. Together I might add.

 **Carlos P.O.V**

James has been holding my hand and acting all cautious of me sense we left his house. We have watched enough horror movies to know play dumb you die. So James was being oh so cautious, checking around the house, checking around my house, checking each room and closet. He checked my garage, thoroughly, he checked my car thoroughly then off to go find Logan. When we arrive we see Kendall sneaking across the street bleeding. What the fuck happened to him.

"James did you see Kendall just now?" He nodded. We pulled into Kendall's driveway and knocked. Well more like banged on his door to get him to answer. Kendall answers the door holding a bloody rag over his nose. Looking at his teary eyes you can tell something happened. Me and James rushed in tending to Kendall, like we would when we were all friends.

"Oh my god, Kendall are you okay." He didn't answer. I then look at his shoulder and see that he has been cut or stabbed by something. He has a puncture wound for Christ sakes.

"Kendall, dude? What the hell happened to you man?" James asked concerned. He looked blankly at us. What the fuck happened in the 15 minutes we were not on the phone with him.

"Kendall? Where is Logan?" I asked. I'm beginning to suspect something. But no Kendall would never hurt Logan. He loves Logan... Right?

"Kendall, what the hell man? What happened, you call-"

"I didn't call you guys." Kendall said interrupting James. Staring into blank space. I'm so confused.

"Umm... You most definitely did. You called us panicking about Logan being gone. What the hell is wrong with you? And where the fuck is Logan?" I asked starting to get frustrated.

"I don't know. I never called you guys. I don't even have my phone. My phone was stolen hours ago. I need to get a new one." He said still holding his bloody nose. I'm still looking at his shoulder.

"Dude what the hell happened to you?" James asked again.

"I fell down the stairs." He said. Me and James looked towards Kendall's stairs. There is no way he fell down the stairs. One Kendall stairs are carpeted. Carpeted all throughout the house besides the kitchen. Two, his carpet is like a cream color, you would most definitely see blood on these stairs. But there wasn't any. I looked back at Kendall. Is it possible Kendall went over the deep end and went psychopath. Could he possibly have hurt Logan.

"Kendall, there is no blood on the stairs. And how do you explain you shoulder?" He just shrugs his shoulders and winces because of the pain. Not I'm about to erupt, it's rare that I have to blow up. But when it happens its scary, well to me. I don't like when I'm mad, I... change.

"If I find out you did something to Logan, you will be sorry." I said as I turned and left. How is this dude gonna call us and then act like this. I hope I'm wrong but I think he did something to Logan. James followed me out after 5 minutes of me just sitting on the hood of the car. When he was about to get in I stopped him quickly.

"James? What happened when I left?" I asked.

"He just stood there like an idiot. He still didn't answer any of my questions. I'm pissed because I drove over here for nothing." He said.

"Maybe not." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I want to check on Logan. This whole thing isn't making any sense. He called us panicking and now acts like nothing is wrong with him." I said.

"Maybe he's on drugs or something." James said, sitting in his seat of the car clearly uninterested with the whole issue. I just rolled my eyes and walked to Logan's door by myself. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. James than ran up behind me.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking around the house. I'm not bouying Kendall bullshit. I think he had something to do with Logan. If he is gone, like Kendall yelled. You know on the phone?" I said knocking again. Getting impatient, I started to walk around back with James hot on my tracks.

"And what if Logan is just sleeping? And it was just a prank?" James said trying to calm me down and stop me from walking. James really is an idiot of he believed all that bullshit Kendall told uskl

"Than we have nothing to worry about." I said continuing to walk. We reached Logan's back patio door. There we see a trail of blood and a shattered glass back door. My breathe was instantly hitched in my throat througL the panic I am having. James then steps in front of me. He started to pay my back.

"Stay here, I'm gonna check it out. I'll be right back." I instantly grabbed his arm forcefully clinging to it. I shook my head stubbornly.

"There is a psycho killer on the loose, and I think the second victim is right inside, and you wanna go in there by yourself?" I asked.

"If he is inside I want you to make a run for it. I want you to be safe." He said. Unbelievable, he doesn't get to play hero right know.

"What if he isn't inside, what if he is out kf something. He than grabbed my hand and we followed what we thought was blood. It stopped at the end of the staircase. We then slowly crept up the stairs. We then see a giant whole in the wall, and a little bit of blood coming from it. I was about to say something but we heard the front door beginning to open and we ran into Logan's room and snuck out off his window. We didn't even get to see or talk about what we saw in Logan's house. Something definitely happened to Logan. And Kendall's the only one who knows about it. We ran to our car and instantly got out of there'll.

"James, please say something. Say your thinking what I'm thinking."

"Are you thinking that Kendall knows what happened to Logan?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then no, Kendall would never harm Logan." He said.

"How do you explain his cuts and bruises? James, Logan can be hurt." I said.

"Let's agree to disagree." I said. I'm too stubborn, I believe Kendall has done something and I'm gonna find out.

 **Kendall POV**

Soon as James closed the door I burst into tears. Through the pain in my nose and my arm. I can't even think about that all I can do is think of Logan. To make matters worse Carlos suspects me of hurting Logan. I could see in his face. I don't blame him, if I had just got of the phone with a panicking idiot, than go up to his house and see him look all out sorts. I would question things too. This is just fucking great, Logan could be getting hurt right know. Nothing I can do about it. But what I should focus on is these damn stab wounds. I need to clean these and stitch them up. Not to forget to take hella pain killers. They are gonna be needed.

After about an hour of cleaning myself up, I was able to find the gauze wrap and wrap it around my arm. I should really go to the hospital but who knows what will happen to my Logiebear. I can't stand this, it's literally tearing me apart. Knowing that he is with this sadistic bastard has me on edge. This guy could be lying and Logan could be dead. But I gotta trust his word until Logan is found alive. I swear to Go- _RINNNNGG!_

I totally forgot about all the "present" he supposedly left me. I answered the phone dreading of what I might hear.

"Hello?"

 _"I'm so glad you received my gift. How are you doing today?"_

"Horrible." I said. This guy is legit crazy, how can my day be any good after what happens today.

 _"Well that's too bad. I just wanted to remind you that Logan's parents are in the way. And when they call the police, believe me they will, I want you to go outside and act so surprised. With your broken nose and your obvious stab wounds."_ He said.

"If I don't?"

 _"He dies. Remember what I said bitch. My game, my rules."_ With that he hung up. Soon as I hung I saw Logan's family driving in. Time to start the show.

 **Time skip...**

Within the hour, the whole block was filled with cops. I saw Logan's mom crying hysterically, with Leon and Luke hugging her and crying as well. Then I see Logan's dad running to the porch struggling with the cops. It's a real heart wrenching. _Beep beep_. I hear my phone go off. Well this terrible excuse for a phone it's a message from him.

 _"Take your ass outside right now.'_ The message said.

I go outside and reach Logan's house and see Joanna crying hysterically.

"Ms. Henderson, what's going on?" I ask trying to sound convincing. She tries to talk but there isn't a single word heard due to her sobs.

"Logan's missing. There is blood a over the house and the patio door is shattered. We think Logan was attacked like Dak this morning." Luke said. I tried my best to put in a shocked face. Then I notice Ms. Henderson looking at me awkwardly. She than points to my nose and shoulder. Then the brothers look at me weird as well.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mr. Mitchell said while comforting his ex wife.

"I uh- fell down the stairs earlier today." I said trying to come up with a lie quickly.

"All that came from falling down the stairs Kendall?" Me. Mitchell said.

"Tragic, ain't it?" I said. They all looked at me suspiciously, then a cop approached.

"I don't know if your son has been a recent victim, but he is not within the house. We will need you all to go to the nearby hotel. As of now, your house is being investigated." They all nodded at him. I quickly left the scene, but I see the cops still talking to Logan's family. This isn't gonna end well. Who knows how long that psycho plans on holding Logan hostage. As long as I play by his rules, Logie will be okay.

By the next morning, my mom and Katie are back from whatever they were doing yesterday and are watching the news. Logan's 'disappearance' they all call have the whole town in a uproar. People on the news have said that they are families movie out of the neighborhood because they feel unsafe. A manhunt has been going on since last night. Logan's family has been put up in some hotel. My mom has been calling Joanna all day, but no answer. I feel so terrible, I'm the only one that knows Logan's alive but not safe. While everyone else believes he is dead in a ditch somewhere. Can any matters make this worse. _Knock knock._ I go to answer the door to see hella cops. Just standing there on my porch.

"Yes, how may I help you?" My mom answers from behind me.

"Ma'am we have a warrant for arrest of Kendall Knight. He is a suspect in the disappearance of Logan Mitchell." With that my mom turns to me, then turns ball towards the cops.

"There must be some mis-"

"No mistake ma'am. Now if you please step aside." They then put cuffs on me and took me away from my house. I look back to see my mom and Katie crying running towards the car. I'm guessing they are following me. Today is gonna be a horrible ass day.

 **Carlos POV**

Waking up I felt a weight across my torso I realized it was James, looking at him like this is bringing back old feelings. I honestly don't them to resurface cause I'm still hurt by him and Log... Oh Logan. Just replaying all of last night just hurts me. It just brings tears to my eyes, we lost 1/4 of us. We can never be whole again. Hell he was my best friend, it was me and him before it was all 4 of us. I can still remember when we all met. It was kinda corny we all went to the same school, we even had glasses together, but we never interacted until we had history with Ms. Schaefer in 8th grade.

 _Flashback!_

 _Me and my best friend since kindergarten, are gonna be officially freshman in less than two weeks. Because in two weeks we will be graduating this hell of a middle school, and gonna be going to Palm Woods High. Ugh I can't wait._

 _"CARLOS!" Yelled Logan interrupting my thoughts._

 _"We are having a conversation about life, and you just zone me out." He said with a sour face._

 _"What is there to talk about? I already have my life planned out. Do whatever it is you have to do to become an famous actor. By twenty- five Channing Tatum who will be around... Between numbers 30 and 35. Anyway, he is going to marry me confess his love to me. Then we are gonna adopt 4 kids with different nationalities, be the new Brangelina live happily together for twenty years. Within those twenty years I plan to win at least 5 Grammys, then after those twenty years we start our own reality show called Keeping up with the Garcia-Tatum's. And it's gonna be legit because I won't do a sex tape to get all that. I'm gonna one up all the Kardashians and Brad and Angelina." He just looked at me like I was crazy_

 _"Well I was talking about starting high school. But your plan is cool." he said. I nodded gracefully. Together we walked into the lunch room, me and Logan we are like our own crowd. In school you rarely see nerds and popular kids hanging out, but me and Logan don't care about that stuff. Me and Logan are like shaggy and scooby. Our a fabulous version of Barney and Fred from the Flintstones. Anyway we stand out we just have each other and that's how we like it._

 _"Carlos, did see how those guys in gym were staring at us?" Of course I did, they always look at us but Logan never pays attention. Sometimes Logan gets more attention and it kinda bothers me. I'm more out there, Logan is more reserved. But, since he is my best friend I will allow it. Anybody else hell no. I guess guys prefer the more innocent type. I'm still innocent to damn it. 'Calm down Los, calm down'_

 _"Of course they are looking at us Logie. We are just perfect." I said pinching his cheek, causing him to blush._

 _"Well it's kinda weird, guys are always looking at us." He said._

 _"Could it be that we are openly, and overly confident gay kids in our whole school. Oh and we are fabulous." I said cheesing_

 _"Um overly confident is not the word I would use. I think overly obnoxious fits you just right. But I'll accept openly gay individual." He said causing me to glare. We went to our lunch table and just sat and talked about our supposed super sleepover weekend we do every weekend. We like to be reserved and we don't like sharing each other either so we spend time together every weekend. It's always the same, huddle up in Logan's basement, see Logan's mom glare at his dad during dinner. Then we stay up all night watching chick flicks wishing we where the leading ladies of that movie. Crazy right._

 _"I wanna watch Mean Girls again." I said._

 _"Why are they always hosted at my house why can't we ever host them at your house?" Logan asked._

 _"Because it's more entertaining watching your mom and dad share hateful glares then having my brother tell me how much he hates me and hearing my parents all nighters." I said._

 _"Yeah maybe it's best at my house. But I'm not watching Mean Girls again. Why? You ask..." He said before I got say it._

 _"... Because, that movie is so dumb, that's not even a chick flick. Who wants to watch a whole bunch of girls, proving they are not loyal to their friends and continues to back stab them like there is no tomorrow like seriously. And it's all over a dude." So true._

 _"Well we will never be like that." I said matter of factly._

 _"Definitely not over a guy." He finished. We continued to talk about movie options we didn't even notice two guys approaching us._

 _"Hey what's up?" A tall, gorgeous, hazel eyed brunette said to us._

 _"Hello..." Me and Logan said in unison._

 _"I'm James Diamond, I'm sure you already knew that?" His hotness just shot all the way down due to his cockiness._

 _"Umm no I did not actually. Can we help with you something?" I asked. He scoffed and pat the blonde dude with green eyes next to him. I didn't even notice him._

 _"Tag, your turn to enter the battle field." He said to the blonde._

 _"Geez James, I didn't know your mojo could be so easily broken." The blonde chuckled._

 _"Shut it eyebrows!" He said. They then began to bicker and Logan thought it was a good time to go, we started to grab our belongings to leave but we were sidetracked._

 _"No wait." The blonde said to Logan._

 _"We actually came over to invite you guys to Lucy Stone's end of the year slash graduation slash going away party." The blonde said._

 _"Too many slashes." Logan said. Having me chuckle._

 _"Well, we are graduating in two weeks, it's also the end of the year, and Lucy is moving to Miami, Florida. Hence all the slashes." The blonde said._

 _"Excuse me I have a question." Logan interjected. They nod for approval, as if we need it._

 _"Why are you even inviting us when you don't know our names and we only know James?" Logan asked. James than beamed._

 _"Told you eyebrows they know me." I just rolled my eyes._

 _"You just said you name like a minute ago." Logan said. James just sat down knowing his ego has been crushed again._

 _"Second, why out of everyone, would you invite us? We don't necessarily like fitting in as you can tell?" Logan said while he looked at Kendall and I looked at James._

 _"Well I can only answer one question, that is because, we already know your names. Everyone kinda does but people are afraid to approach you guys. And my name is Kendall." The blonde said._

 _"I find that hard to believe. Who would be scared to approach us, we aren't scary." I said._

 _"I find that hard to believe." James mumbled._

 _"Next question?" Logan said._

 _"Umm, well, we actually are looking for dates, to Lucy's party. She so making it date only gets in for free, and singles have to pay. And we don't wanna be dateless." Kendall said._

 _"And we also don't wanna be... The same as everyone else. Everyone is trying to ask the hottest girl, while we ask the most interesting people of the school." Me and Logan gave each other the look. The look that signifies it's time to go full time diva. Logan than pointed the pointer finger in Kendall's face._

 _"One... We will not be used for your personal benefit." I said. Then I put my two fingers in James's face._

 _"Two, we will not being co stars on the Kendall and James show, because you guys wanna be different and ask two openly gay boys to some over rated popular girls party. When in fact we are own stars." Logan said, than put the number three in Kendall's face._

 _"Third, if you haven't received our message, you are being rejected. But since we are gonna be nice we accept your invitation." I then look at Logan._

 _"Hey Logie?" I called._

 _"Yes, Los?" He answered._

 _"How would you like to be my date, to Suzy's obnoxious titled party?" Than Logan fiend a touched expression. Bringing a fake cry to his face._

 _"Well, Los I would love too."I then reached out for Logan's hand and we walked out of the cafeteria leaving Kendall and James, with there mouths wide open._

 _End of flashback!_

'What happened to us? I thought I started to tear up just thinking about me and Logan, and now he could possibly dead. And his killer is still at large.

"Stop thinking about it." James said interrupting my thoughts.

"Thinking about what?" I asked as we still lay cuddled up.

"Logan, the more you think about it the more you become upset and sad." He said.

"How can I not think about it James. Logan is dead right know, our town is becoming, a psycho murderers playground. Logan was one of his victims. He is my best friend." I said. Like how can he be so calm right know.

"Was, he was your best friend." He said. Bullshit this douche has changed. He is just digging a deeper grave for himself.

"Thanks to you." I retorted angrily. I jumped out of my bed out of his embrace and gathered all of James clothes. This looks really weird, I just realized we are both in boxers. Great, just fucking great. I gathered his stuff, his clothes, shoes, keys, and wallet and gave it to him as I started to push him out of my house.

"Have a great day James, thanks for the favor." I said as I closed the door in his face. I wish things would go back to the way they were, before the cheating hell even before high school when it was just me and Logan, if we stuck like that, we wouldn't even be in this mess. But no we had to have crushes.

It's really fucked up that Logan can possibly be dead. With the stuff going on right know, I wouldn't really doubt if he is dead. It's even more fucked up that I think Kendall had something to do with it. That asshole is hiding something and I plan to find out what it is.

 **A/N: I wanna thank you guys for all the reviews and all the people who followed or favorited my story. I do plan on writing more stories in the future but my main focus is this story. I also wanna hear your ideas pertaining to my story. It would help a lot and give you guys a chance to be apart of my story. I would love and appreciate it. Thanks guys 3 3**

 **Please continue to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Will you play by my rules now? Part 2**

 **I don't own BTR**

 **Carlos POV**

Waking up this morning has me on a bit of an edge. I still feel as if Kendall knows what happened to Logan. First he calls James crying hysterically, then when we shoe up, he is all banged up and says he doesn't know what we are talking about. It doesn't add up to me, but I promised myself and Logan that I'm going to find out what happened to him. Since James' ass is unreliable, I'll go for help elsewhere. Who do I think will help at a time like this? I can just go up to person and be like _Can you help me investigate my former friend, I think he murdered my former best friend because he went crazy and couldn't handle the stress of our deepest darkest secret._ I actually want to know what the cops are doing about this. There has been two murders and there investigation is still on hold like, what the fuck. There has to be somebody I can trust because holding all this in is a lost cause and I cannot hold it in. I have to think of somebody that I know I can trust.

 **Kendall POV**

Well here I am sitting in a jail cell awaiting for some type of enlightenment. I am apparently a suspect in the disappearance of Logan Mitchell. This is bullshit, for all I know Logie can be dead right know. Or worse, that psycho could be trying to contact me right know wanting me to do something sadistic and gross. Well I can't now, even if I wanted too, there is no way for me to keep Logan safe and alive sitting in this cell. But since in not an actual state prison I'm actually sitting with a whole bunch of young teens smelling like weed. The teenagers of today man.

"Yo man, I know a guy who sells some grass. Some real good shit for about 20 bucks." Some teen said to me. He doesn't look any older than sixteen.

"Kid, how old are you?' I asked him.

"I'm sixteen." Really….

"Stop smoking pot, stay in school if you don't want to be a loser in jail. Make something of yourself." I told him whole heartedly.

"Whatever man." He said to me. I turn away from him to see a young girl trying to flirt with one of the cops. From the looks of it, this cop is flirting back. The cops in this town are sick, do they even check the people they have working in the force. Jesus Christ. I need to somehow get to a phone so I can call so I can call James, he is the only one I can trust with this information on Logan. Carlos is too dramatic and I don't have time for that. Plus the little bitch doesn't even trust me, he thinks I hurt Logan I can see it in his face. All these thoughts in my head. I'm going to go crazy.

"Sir, Officer Rocque, don't I get at least a phone call?' I asked the chubby cop eating donuts at his desk. So typical.

"Not with the charges you're facing, we believe you know where Logan Mitchell is. Or we believe you're behind the disappearance of Logan Mitchell." Officer Rocque says.

"You think I'm behind this. I love Logan, I would never hurt Logan. It's killing me knowing he is out there somewhere probably hurt or even worse dead." I yelled causing everyone to look at me. Officer Rocque then comes to my cage cell opening it and dragging me into the nearest investigation room isolating me from everyone else. He pushes me in the room causing me to trip and fall onto my face.

"Okay listen hotshot, I can either be a good cop or a bad one today its your choice. I prefer to be the bad cop anyway because I'm pissed stuck babysitting you and the little dweebs out there. I did not sign up for such fuckery." He yelled. I got up glaring at the man, maybe I shouldn't be testing this guy, but the fact the he automatically assumes that I did something to Logan pissed me off to no end.

"How do automatically assume, I had something to do with Logan's disappearance?" I asked. He physically plopped me down into the seat standing over me intimidating me, but he will not get satisfaction of knowing that.

"Evidence." He said.

"What evidence?' I asked.

"What happened to your face and arm Kendall?"

"I fell downstairs." I lied.

"It's rather funny that you expect me to believe you got stab wound on your shoulder from falling downstairs, know if it was just a broken nose, I would've believed you, but this, I do not. Now before you try and come up with another lie of some sorts let me inform you of how dumb the cops of this town are. I personally believe that I should be Sheriff, but that's out of my jurisdiction."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he then threw the file that had all of the evidence on Dak's murder. This isn't making any sense to me right know.

"Sir, you're not making any sense to me right now." I said looking at him confused.

"The boys who investigated this murder, did not look thoroughly enough to try and solve it. Do you know what they missed?" he asked me.

"Sir no I don't, but how does this perta-"

"Boy shut up and listen." He interrupted. "Those idiots did not check thoroughly, they missed a phone call. Dak received a phone call before he was murdered. I tracked the phone call enough to just listen to it, not to track its location. But Dak had a conversation with Logan before he died, apparently your buddy though he was going to get lucky with your boyfriend."

"Dak has always tried to take what is mine. Nothing new to me, but can you continue on with what this has to do with me?" I said sounding more interested within this conversation.

"I'm getting there. Sheesh." He said causing me to role my eyes. "Anyways, when I did all that illegal underground investigating, I believed that Logan was indeed the murderer of Dak Zevon, but he came up missing. Then you come in here with the charges and good accurate evidence to actually have put into custody, for them but not for me."

"Still not making any sense." I said growing irritated.

"I'm saying with the evidence they have on you, you-"

"You still haven't told me the evidence they have against me." I interrupted.

"Your blood was found in Logan Mitchell's home. Not only that, it was evident some type of struggle happened in his home as well. I'm guessing due to your broken nose and very well bruised face and the hole in the Mitchell's home's wall. Your head was smashed through it. I am also guessing due to your shoulder you were stabbed as well." I looked at officer Rocque as if he grew two heads, how and the fuck did he know that. I wouldn't say he was the killer because he is way too fat for that.

"Now that is why they believe you are guilty, I on the other hand, not so much. I tracked Logan's call logs, he hasn't called anyone. But then I checked yours just in case I was all wrong, you got some phone calls, and I heard bits and pieces of them." He looked at me so seriously.

"I know you're trying to protect him but, you need to think of something else because his life is in your hands. What I don't know is why this guy is targeting you." Maybe it's best that you didn't. I thought to myself.

"But what I do know, is that your innocent being looked out to be guilty, and you're willing to take that to protect him. And since I peeped through your phone, I already know that you cannot get cops involved, so I will keep my mouth shut. But what you need to do is get a hold of an outsider you trust, and get help so we can stop this bastard and find your friend." He said.

'I can't, he said that I-'

"I know what he said, but there are ways to work around that, you just need to know how.' He said.

 **James POV**

I'm sitting here, eating cereal and thinking about the whole week that went by. First I come back to see my ex and our old friends. Then we find out someone know our deepest secret and is holding it against us. Dak was murdered after we all accused him of harassing us. My car once again was a victim of assault that I have to get fixed again, and let me tell you, hiding that from my dad is not easy at all. Lastly, my friend Logan is missing. I believe he was murdered and whoever is it has taken the body. Looking inside the house, all the blood we saw, all the broken glass, there is no way he wasn't murdered. Oh and Kendall, I really want to believe that Kendall had nothing to with that situation. But after physically seeing him cross the street and seen his broken nose along with his shoulder bleeding profusely. It just makes it hard for me to believe that he had nothing to do with that. I mean I could tell he was lying to us, how frantic he sounded in the phone. But I don't wanna believe he would hurt Logan.

"James, honey, you have a phone call." My mom said walking into the kitchen with the cordless house phone.

"We still have a house phone?" I asked my mom looking at her weirdly

"Yes James, we still have house phones." She said walking back out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _James? Hey man its Kendall."_

"What's up, Kendall?"

" _Well, something bad has happened, and I need your help."_ He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Why does Kendall sound so cautious right know?

" _Okay, first things first, everything that's been happening this week is all tied up."_ I kinda figured that much.

"Okay, are you going to get to point now or what?" I asked.

" _Stop, being a dick okay. Now listen, Dak's murder was planned, whoever did was out to frame us there was a video of us. But that's the only evidence the cops had of us. One the cops here, who I actually trust now said that he thoroughly investigated Dak's murder under radar. It wasn't his case, but he did it anyway, he said that before his death he received a phone call."_ Kendall said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Officer _Rocque said it was from Logan. He suspected Logan doing all the stuff that's been happening to us."_ Wait what?

"Kendall, are you telling me that somebody, wait not just somebody, a fucking cop knows about what we've done? How can you be so calm about this?" This guy is unbelievable.

" _No, he doesn't know about… that, but he sa-"_

"WAIT, hold up. Why are you even talking to cops anyway?" I interrupted.

" _I'm being suspected for the disappearance of Logan."_ To say how angry, confused, and baffled right know.

"Kendall…" I started.

" _James, will you please shut the fuck up now, so I can speak. Long story short, the person that has killed Dak, has Logan. I know this because the psycho called me, just like he called Dak. The psycho called me and said I had to choose who I wanted to be killed next, I unintentionally chose Logan, so when I went to go save him we were attacked. The only reason I feel free to say this out loud is because I have someone who can help. Officer Rocque and now you."_

"How can I help you?" I asked.

" _Go to my house, the phone I have is under a pillow, that is how the psycho contacts me, I want you to have in your possession just in case something happens."_ He said.

"Okay, I got you man. Just one thing, don't trust that cop man. It's really suspect that he knew to check phone records and I don't trust it."

" _Will do, and James, you are not to speak of this to anyone. When you go to my house, say your just doing something for me if my mom asks."_

"Gotcha." Whatever Kendall has going on doesn't sound good to me. Now we are receiving phone calls from this sick bastard. I haven't received one at all, I wonder if Carlos has. After finishing eating, I found myself on the front porch of Carlos' house ringing the doorbell. Everything was cool until Carlos' flirtatious older brother Ricky answered the door eyeing my like he just wanted to jump my bones.

"Why hello, what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Diamond?" he said.

"Uhhh, I came to see Carlos, is he around?"

"What are messing with him for, he obviously doesn't want you back in that way, so why not come to me? I'll show you a good time." He said. To be honest, Ricky isn't ugly at, if I were to say Carlos was a 10, Ricky would be right beside him. I have no problem giving Ricky the Diamond experience but he is to out there. I look to go for the chase, not to be given into. Ricky is easy, I don't do easy.

"Here." Carlos said interrupting my thoughts.

"Why are you giving me a water bottle?" Ricky asked Carlos looking at him skeptically.

"You seem a tad bit thirsty, perhaps you should drink that." Carlos said pushing me out the doorway and closing the front door. I realized he was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where you going?" I asked. He scrunched up his face in response

"I doubt you came over here to ask me where I was going James. So what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you have gotten any weird phone calls lately?" I asked him.

"No I haven't, why?" he said.

"Nothing, just wanted to know because, my neighbor and I have been victims of prank calls. I uhhh, wanted to know if you were a victim to." Carlos stared at me in disbelief, I hope he believes me because in all honesty, I wouldn't know how to describe the phone call. I haven't received one either.

"Whatever James." Carlos said beginning to walk to his car. I'm still curious on knowing where the hell he was going.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

"What question?'

"Where are you going?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a grown ass man, that doesn't need to tell anyone where I am going." He said irritably

"Not when your James Diamond's property." That shouldn't have come out. That really slipped out oh man.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He said getting out of his car and slowly began to approach me. Stand your ground James, tell him how you feel, he is yours, and nobody else's."

"I sai-" **SMACK.** All I saw was stars, and a pissed, no livid, Carlos Garcia. He didn't say anything instead he just got in his car and sped off. After I received a well-deserved slap all I can hear is chuckling.

"I gotta question for you Jamie." Ricky said still chuckling from the door.

"Yeah, and what is that?" I said approaching him.

"Why do you keep wasting your breathe on him? You and Logan fucked him up so bad I'm surprised he hasn't told Papi on you." Yeah, Papa Garcia has never liked me once Carlos and I started dating. I'm sure he was so relieved once we broke up.

"I miss him. Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if you miss him I can help you with that, I mean me and Carlos are kind of identical in a way. But I'm way better at everything. Wanna find out?" He said looking at me seductively, The old me would've said, hell yeah but I refuse, I have hurt Carlos way to much just to have him catch me and his older brother Ricky fucking.

"You know, you need help." I said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"This jealous, silly, petty rivalry you have with Carlos is sad. You're the older brother for Christs sake, and all you done since Carlos was born was treat him like shit." He looked at me a bit hurt. "You've made it your mission to hurt your younger brother, for what? I don't know. You would love nothing else to add me on the list of things that hurt Carlos. I've hurt him enough having sex with Logan, it was pretty low if you actually think about it. But let me tell you something, I will not drop any lower, by sleeping with the likes of you." I said walking away.

"You could've just said no." I heard him yell from behind me as I walk back inside the house.

 **Carlos POV**

Who the fuck does James think he is. He had the audacity to say I am his property. After all the fuckery that bastard has put me through he says that. This bastard has me crying god he pisses me off. I just cannot with him right now, I need to stay focused on my mission today. I need help trying to tracking down these stupid messages we've all been receiving. I also wanna try and see if anyone can look at the surveillance camera the night of Dak's murder. Something tells me that this all ties together. First we accuse Dak of harassing us then he dies. Since nobody is going to help me I'm gonna do it myself. Arriving at my destination, I quickly get out of my car and rush to the front door to ring the doorbell.

"Carlos? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation."

"Hey Camille, uhh I wanna know if you got some spare time? I need assistance." I said.

"How much spare time?" she asks me cheekily.

"Investigation type, spare time."

"Yaaaaasss! Come on in." She says excitedly. I walk into Camille's home, I'm getting ready to face on of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life.

"Before we investigate. I need to tell you something Camille, strictly between me and you."

 **A/N: Hello everyone, let me just update you all on my life. I am now a college man LOL. Not only that I finally got my own PC so I can try and update more frequently. It would be a struggle in the past having to type up all that stuff on my phone, email it to a friend then have her upload my story. So if it wasn't for her those last chapters would not be up. But enough about that, I wanna know what you guys think so far. Who do like and who don't like and why. Please REVIEW and thank you 3 3 3**


End file.
